


Come into my Life

by Mapofmyhead



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Bromance, But not quite, Cheese, Corn - Freeform, Fanfiction, Muse - Freeform, Romance, bear with me, cringe attacks, i still can't do tags, like long cat, long fic, ongoing series, school au, some lgbtq+ stuff later on maybe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:37:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 40,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4966564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mapofmyhead/pseuds/Mapofmyhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a boy. A skinny boy. His brown, straight, shoulder-length hair was almost covering his whole face, falling in his eyes, as he was leaning over me. His nose was long and slim, his lips small and smiling, emphasizing his large cheekbones and his cleft chin. His look met mine and his eyes opened widely revealing the most beautiful shade of blue I've ever seen. It was stunning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Friday afternoon.

School is just two days away. My dad came to pick me up from my grandma's in Chincoteague Island and that means the end of my happy holiday time. The taxi's waiting outside. I hug my grandma goodbye and walk to the car. Kim and Jeremy, two siblings from Minnesota, who I've spent my whole childhood with, were standing there looking at me with their sad faces. I closed them both in my arms.

"You'll call us soon,okay?" ,Kim said.

"Of course, you silly!", I answered, trying to hide the sadness in my voice.

"We'll miss you,baby girl",said Jeremy, ruffling my hair with his hand.

I punched him on the shoulder."I'll miss you, too.", a smile appeared on our faces. "Come visit us on Christmas!",I shouted, entering the car. They waved, "Bye Tori!".

I was looking out of the back window as the taxi was fending off the old house and my friends, until I couldn't see any of them.

I spent the last two weeks here, in Chincoteague, riding horses, eating tons of ice-cream, and swimming with Kim and Jeremy.

Some mornings, we would wake up with the dimming light of the sun and the light breeze coming from the open window, while some other we had to wake up with Kim cheerfully jumping on our beds. Then, after a rich breakfast – just imagine what kind of breakfast your granny can prepare - we would ride our bikes all the way to the beach to play volleyball. Sometimes random elders would join us, unexpectedly making the game even more fun. After swimming till the evening, we would go back home to have a bite and then again riding our bikes to the Pony Center. Hours later, we would go home and,finally, fall to bed, exhausted. Every day was pretty much like this, and we would only take small breaks to stay with my grandma, who was usually complaining about our all-day absence.

I cannot remember a single summer, since I was a young child, that I spent away from my granny's house. Summer there, has always been one of the best parts of the year, and,even though ,now, being a sixteen-year-old girl means that spending my holiday with my friends sometimes seems more tempting, I still love lying in the garden, under the shade of the trees, drinking delicious, cold, homemade lemonade.

All the windows are wide open and the cool air ruffles my hair. A country song is playing on the radio. For some weird reason it's fun right now, even though I don't like this kind of music, and, in a way, it suits this beautiful scenery around us. I looked out of the window telling the last 'goodbye' to the beautiful landscape. See you again next year.

I laughed to my self.

"So, how was the two last weeks of your summer holidays?" ,my dad asks, interrupting my thoughts.

"Fun as always,dad!" I sighed, recalling the time I had there. "Lots of ice-cream! Oh!And lots of hamburgers for Jeremy!He ate nearly ten of them at once!".That reminded me his face after all these food and I laughed. "After that, he could either wait for his stomach to explode or puke. So he decided to puke." Both, my father and I laughed at this thought.

"Well,no wonder why!Woody has always been making the most delicious burgers in the whole states!",he said proudly. I smiled.

"How's mum and Christina?", I asked after a short pause.

"Both are very well. Still haven't finished with all these ice-cream I bought them..." he giggled and rolled his eyes. "So, now you miss your sister,huh?" he teased me.

"You know I love her!" I answered in a mock irritated tone and added through my teeth "even though sometimes I wouldn't mind if she'd just disappeared.." ,I said innocently

We were at the airport now.

For once again lost in my thoughts I didn't even notice how we got into the plane and took our seats. Suddenly,something started irritating me. I had imagined taking this plane to Bentonville alone.

"Don't you trust me?I'm not a kid anymore!" ,I pouted. My dad seemed surprise with the sudden angry tone in my voice. "What happened?".

"I told you I wanted to fly alone this year. I'm old enough to travel alone!", I complained.

"Of course you are!", he giggled."I just wanted a couple of days off. That's all."

"Yeah,sure!" ,I answered, looking out of the window angrily.

Around two hours later, our plane landed. I was finally back in Bentoville. My family, my mum and dad actually, moved here some months before I was born. They wanted me to have a quiet life away from too crowded cities like LA. I used to appreciate this quiet life here until two or so years ago. Bentonville seems just too quiet now.

We got into a taxi. When we arrived at home I ran and gave a big hug to my mom and my sister.

"Look at you!How tanned are you!And you got taller too!", said my mum excitedly and gave me another tight hug. I rolled my eyes.

"Wow!", screamed my sister,coming towards me. "Look at that ring!", she cried grabbing my thumb."Did you get me anything or..?".I took a small box out of my pocket. She quickly took it from my hand and totally tore up the glittery blue packing paper. She took the handmade bracelet out and made a shrieking noise running up to me to hug me. I laughed.

We were now chilling in the backyard, waffling about our separate summer holidays. Just a sweet family moment. Just until mum noticed that dad hadn't bought milk on our way home. My eyes widened as I watched them quarreling about such an unimportant thing. I looked at my sister and she was trying to stifle her laughter. I laughed. "Home, sweet home!".


	2. First Day

Monday morning.

My alarm goes off.

Annoyed and still half-asleep, I turned to the other side and put my pillow on my head.

It doesn't stop.

I opened one eye to see what time is it.

7:00 am. Why does my alarm go off at this time in the morning?It's summer and-oh wait!

I looked at the date.

09/01.

I jumped out of the bed in panic. Why must we start earlier this year?

I rapidly opened my closet to find something to wear, throwing clothes all over the place. It was my first day in high school and I wanted everything to be perfect to make a good impression but none of my clothes seemed suitable. I sat on my bed trying to calm myself down. I finally gave up and I walked down the stairs, wearing a black t-shirt, my blue jeans and my black converse. I had breakfast and a little chat with my mom about 'my first day in high school' which made me even more nervous.

Mia came earlier that morning and we started walking together. It was shiny and warm outside, although it was just around 8 o'clock in the morning. We chatted for a little until we arrived at school and met our friends.

"Geez, Tori!It's the first day of school and you're dressed in black again" ,Beth teased.

"Black is always in fashion, you know!",I said pretending to be insulted.

Joel, Tyler, Peggy and Aaron came up to greet us.

We all started telling stories from our summer holidays. Of course, whenever someone said something 'spicy' everyone went 'awww' and intended for 'more details'.

I felt everyone's eyes on us. We were the new students and, I'm sure, the top gossip topic today.

With the sound of the bell everyone headed to their classes.

I looked at my schedule. First class, Chemistry. I really like Chemistry, nearly as much as I like Physics. My uncle, who happens to be a Physics teacher, could never understand how this can happen since I hate Maths and those two subjects are completely related to Maths. But Chemistry!Eventually,this is one of the classes I will enjoy.

"Good morning",the gray-haired man said. "First,I'd like to welcome you to Bentonville High School. I really hope you like it because this will be your school for the next 3 years...",he added,in a failed attempt to joke. And he proceeded to the most horrible part, that I was hoping to shun. "Apparently, I'll be your Chemistry teacher this year, so, let's introduce ourselves! I'm George Jones". He made each one of us in the room to stand up and introduce ourselves in front of the whole class. As I could see no one felt conveniently doing this, neither did I.

The bell rang. I took my bag and got out of the classroom. I was looking at my schedule to find my next class when I heard a voice "What's your next class?". I lifted my eyes and I saw Tyler. I pointed on a spot on the paper. "Biology."

"Great!", said Tyler happily.

"How come you're in such a good mood?", I asked.

"I was hoping to have a class with one of you guys. It'll be more fun now!"

"You mean it would be more fun if I was Peggy, huh?".I teased. He looked confused. "Come ooon! Wouldn't a class with her be awesome?" I asked slyly. Joel had confessed that he liked Peggy and Peggy always showed an interest in him but none of them ever made a move to get together. I have been trying to persuade Joel to ask her out but of course he wouldn't.

His eyes swelled. "Shhhh!", he hissed, looking around in panic. "Can't you just be quiet!"

I was socked by his reaction. "What happened now..?".

"I don't want her to know...Can you just forget it?It's not true now, anyways", he said, more calm this time. I decided to say nothing since this conversation was already over.

We sat next to each other in the back seats and we couldn't resist commenting on everything our Biology teacher ,Mrs Birney, said, accepting some furious looks.

I met my friends in the cafeteria for lunch. I took a slice of pizza and an apple and headed to our table, obviously in the area of the freshmen. I noticed some older students looking at me as I was walking through;the look on their faces was... a bit offensive like the don't-look-at-me look or something. When I sat down at our table between Mia and Joel, they all calmed down and continued with their lunch.

"Wow. They don't like freshmen here,huh?",I said looking suspiciously at them.

"It seems it's a common greeting to the newcomers here. I guess that, for as long as we don't mess around with them, we will be fine",Joel chuckled. Our nervous giggles followed like an echo to his.

We have just started eating when three boys, three seniors I could guess, stood up from their table and came up to ours. One of them, the strapping one, who seemed to be the 'boss', leaned in and whacked his hand on the table.

"Well, well. Fresh meat!",he laughed. What the hell?We're not in army! I bit my lip so not to say this out loud. All of us were looking at him frozen. "You are new here so you'd better know who's the boss." Like we haven't noticed. "We make the rules here and we don't want riots so you'd better be quiet. Understood?",he threatened. We nodded and he seemed to be pleased. He walked away, heading to another bunch of freshmen.

"What was that!",Peggy whispered,her eyes swelled.

"A warning..?",I answered with the same look on my face."They seriously do have a problem with the newcomers ". And I do have a problem with them...

"What Joel said, just ignore them.",Tyler murmured, still looking at them angrily.

The next two hours were long.

You could say from the freshmen's faces that the incident with the seniors in the cafeteria had upset the whole school. The good thing about that was that as long as everyone did what those guys said, it would be quiet and peaceful, which could only help us on our first days here. Even though bullies really irritate me...


	3. Audition

Wednesday morning.

6:18 am 

I opened my eyes. The room was still quite dark, and I had plenty of time to go back to sleep but I couldn't. I've been now lying here awake for over two hours since I'd been sleeping all afternoon yesterday. I stood up and stretched a little, my back making loud clicking noise. I scooted to the bathroom and brushed my teeth thoroughly. Then back to my room. I got dressed as slowly as I could, knowing that I wouldn't be late no matter what.

6:57 am. Still.

With a glimpse out of my window I saw that the car wasn't at the driveway, so my parents must have gone to work already. I ran downstairs and quickly headed to the kitchen to find out that breakfast wasn't ready as usual. I sighed hearing my stomach growling and I quickly prepared omelets for me and my sister.

“Good morning.”, I said as she emerged from the living room.

“ 'Morning”.

“You stayed up late,huh? “ I teased her as I left her plate in front of her and sat down. She just nodded. We grew silent just eating. I quickly gobbled up my breakfast and washed the dishes.

It was still quite early so I decided to go pick up Mia from her house, five blocks away. I walked out, taking a deep breath. Although, I forced my legs to go slowly, I found myself speeding up every time thoughts of random things took over my mind. Mere minutes later I was standing outside her door. I slightly knocked on the door. A raucous voice tried to say something that ended up in a hysterical cough. Then a sneeze. Finally, Mia opened the door, holding a bouquet of tissues in front of her nose. She looked surprised.

“Why so-” sneezing ,“early?”, she managed to say.

“What the hell happened to you?”, I yelled in astonishment, pointing at her pale figure.

“I'm fine..” she murmured, “I just caught a cold. We were walking in the rain yesterday...”, she explained, sniffling.

“You'd better stay home.”, I advised her, turning around to leave.

“I said I'm fine.”,she repeated, angrily, pacing to her living room to take her bag.

“Mia. If you go out like this you'll get worse and you will have to stay home for much longer than just a day. Now go back in.” I ordered.

“Tori” she whines, prolonging the last vowel, her raucous voice scratching in my ears. I sighed and she quickly ran out of the house, closing the door behind her.

“Mia!” I shouted angrily. She smiled innocently. 

“No keys.” she shrugged. I rolled my eyes and started walking, her coughing accompanying us all the way.

First class, Maths. As always, it became boring after the first five minutes and I eagerly rushed out of the class when the bell rang. I walked through the corridor, random things managing to slip in my mind again, making me lose sense of time. I bumped into Mia on the way to my Chemistry class. We stopped out of the classroom as Mia was struggling to comment on Mrs Franklin's dressing, through coughing and sneezing. As she was waffling, I scanned the notices on the notice board next to the door. Mia followed my gaze. She checked the random papers on the board when she suddenly pushed me away staring at one of them. I spotted the yellowish paper she was looking at, and I tried to read the headline, looking over her shoulder, curious to know what had upsetted her so much. 'Volleyball Team Audition'.

Mia turned around and looked in my eyes. There was a huge smile spread all over her face. I raised an eyebrow waiting for her to say something.

“There's an audition for the Volleyball team”, she said in a high pitched voice, well, as high-pitched as she could.

“Yeah..I just read it..?”, I responded with a question.

“I have to be in the team!”, she cried, looking to the board and then back to me.

“But...”, I started saying, not sure if it was a good idea, “you're sick and you may get worse if you-”, she answered before I could finish.

“I'm fine! Besides, the audition is on Friday. I'll be fine by then.”, she smiled. I smiled back, hoping she was right.

The following hours seemed to go by slower than usual, even Chemistry was dull, and so did the following days.

Mia got worse the following as I was afraid she would. Her mother didn't let her come to school and as a result she missed the audition. She called me that afternoon, crying.

“Do you know who got in the team?”, she said sniffing. I imagined her wiping the tears off her eyes. “I haven't heard anything about the team...I'm sorry,Mia...”, I murmured, indeed feeling sorry, aware of how important this was for her.

I spent the weekend at home. I would mostly draw and listen to some music and play cards with Christine and help mum with cooking. On Sunday afternoon, Mia called me to tell that she was feeling better and would come to school the next day.

On that morning, she dragged me to the Principal's Office. She was looking for Mr Davis, the coach, to ask him if he could repeat the audition for her to be in the team. I know Mia very well and I know she wouldn't give up, unless the coach told her to stop trying and completely disappointed her, and that's impossible since she's the best. She had been playing since she was seven years old and had always been one of the best in every single team she managed to get in.

She knocked on the door and rushed in once she heard Mr Pearson's bass voice. “Come in.”

“Good morning, Mr Pearson” she said.

“Good morning, Mrs Owen. Mrs Seevers.” he greeted politely. “What can I do for you?”

“I- I wanted to talk to Mr Davis about the Volleyball team. Do you know where he is?” Mr Pearson opened his notebook and drew a line with his finger, while listening to Mia. His finger stopped when he found what he was searching for, his eyes still glued on the paper.

“I'm afraid Mr Davis has his day off today.” he looked up to meet with Mia's pout. “Alright. Thank you.” she was looking down as she grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the door.

“You can talk to him tomorrow. He will probably be here.” the principal said as we were walking out of his office.

“Yes sir...”, replied Mia with the disappointment in her voice being too obvious that I couldn't ignore it.

“Don't worry”, I poked her ”He will be here tomorrow and will definitely accept you in the team!”, I reassured her, smiling. She made an effort to smile back, regaining her hopes.

The next morning she spotted Mr Davis while she was walking to her locker and immediately ran to him.

I went to the cafeteria for lunch with the others. Mia wasn't there so Tyler explained me what have happened.

We watched her skipping to out table a quarter later. I tried to figure out from her expression what had happened. She smile at us reassuringly.

“He agreed to make another audition for me! One of the girls was hurt and she can't play!” she said happily. I laughed, finding what she said mean but knowing it was just the excitement speaking. Everybody cheered, encouraging her. But she seemed to be hesitating.

“Can any of you guys stay a little later after school and wait for me today? I'm nervous...”, she looked up at us, grinning now. No one spoke, looking at each other while Mia's eyes traveled to each face on the table to stop on me.

“Oh no, not the eyes”, I cried as her eyes widened and shone looking like the ones of a puppy, willing to win me over.

“Aww.. please!I'm begging you! I need someone to encourage me! And your my best friend! You can't leave me like that!”, she moaned coming closer to hug me.

“Okay, okay!” I gave up ”I'll come with you. Just stop looking at me like that...” I pouted, covering my eyes with my hands. Dang it, Mia. She managed to do it. Again. She made a high-pitched noise, her lips curling up into a huge smile. She hugged me again and kissed my cheek multiple times, everyone laughing along with me.


	4. Blue Eyes

The bell rang loudly and everyone eagerly ran out of the classroom. Probably, I'm not the only one who can't stand Mr Jones. He's just...forget it. I took my bag and slowly walked out, enjoying the moment of freedom. Who knew something so simple could give you so much satisfaction? I stretched my arms above my head as I started walking to leave the building.

I saw Mia waiting for me in the parking area as I turned to the corner, her foot irritatingly tapping on the ground. Yes, she was nervous, and Mia gets very angry when she's nervous.

“Where have you been?” she shouted as she marched towards me. My feet unwillingly made some steps backwards to the frustrated voice. God, she is scary sometimes.

“I..The bell just rang..” I made an unsuccessful attempt to apologize moving my hands around, trying to think of something to make her calm down.

“Come on!” she yelled before I could say anything else, grabbing my hand and violently dragging me to the gym. “Hello!” Mr Davis loudly greeted us when he saw us walking in through the big double door. ”How are you?” a big smile on his face to show his teeth.

“Fine...” I whispered. Probably, the question wasn't for me but it was just an instinctive reaction. I hid my face with my free hand.

Mia let my hand fall and walked up to him. I sat on the bleachers and watched her running and jumping around the place while the coach was yelling commands at her. He managed to keep a pretty straight face, pretending that Mia wasn't doing well but the little satisfied nods betrayed him.

I just stood there watching. I could as well have dozen off but then, suddenly, a bunch girls came in wearing shorts and matching small tops, the gym flooded with giggles and clatter. They sat on the seats opposite of me. All of them had very well-shaped bodies, strong muscles emerging and disappearing when they were moving. Probably, seniors, most of them. I cowered, feeling quite uncomfortable with my thin, flabby shape.

Mia stopped with a sign of the coach. Drops of sweat were flowing down her forehead and neck, her cheeks red. He asked her something that I couldn't figure out of the other voices in the room. She frowned and quickly nodded, trying to catch her breath. Then she grew silent listening carefully to what Mr Davis had to say, him pointing to different directions. A moment later she was squealing and jumping up and down around herself. The man laughed at her enthusiastic reaction and patted her back. Mia came up to me running the smirk on her face only growing. I stood up and held my arms open to hug her.

“I'm in the team!” she squalled, falling on me.

“Congratulations,girl!” I smiled, jumping up and down along with her. It was really hard not to feel happy yourself when you saw Mia like that. It was truly impossible.

“Hey. I'm staying for training... Will you wait for me? Pleaaase? I'm so nervous...”, she finally asked, looking over her shoulder at her new team. Yes, I could related to that.

“OK”, I answered with a sigh “why not?” I really didn't have anything better to do anyway. If it wasn't Mia I would probably go home, do homework and get bored to death. Staying a little longer didn't seem bad at all at that moment. 

She thanked me before running back to the court.

I sat back and waited. After almost half an hour, I was growing so bored, sleepiness hitting me within seconds, a slight headache befogging me. I needed some fresh air. Quick.

'I'll be outside.' I mouthed at Mia when she looked over her shoulder at me, from her position in the volleyball court. She nodded. I quickly marched out of the big door, the door making a low click when it closed. I looked around to spot any bench to sit.

“Ahh...”. The neatest bench was just too far for me. I shrugged. I walked to the corner and sat on the pavement. I couldn't care less at that moment. The cement was hot. I took my precious sketchbook out of my bag and searched inside until I found my pen. I put my headphones on and loud, soothing music started blasting in my ears.

Lost in my thoughts I wasn't aware of how long I've been there when I noticed a shadow, blocking the sunlight, that wasn't there before. Someone was standing in front of me, creating a shadow on my sketch. I started blushing furiously. Being watched while drawing wasn't my best,apparently. Actually, I find it quite embarrassing.

I endeavored to find something to think of so the red on my face would disappear I slowly looked up at the source of the shadow. It was a boy. A skinny boy. His brown, straight, shoulder-length hair was almost covering his whole face, falling in his eyes, as he was leaning over me. His nose was long and slim, his lips small and smiling, emphasizing his large cheekbones and his cleft chin. Nothing really special. His eyes were half-closed from the dazzling sunlight as he preyed the alien body on the paper in my hands. I tilted my head to take a better look of his face, my eyes focused on his eyes. His look met mine and his eyes opened widely, to prove me wrong, revealing the most beautiful shade of blue I've ever seen. It was stunning.

I used both my hands to take my headphones off, the sketchbook slipping from my lap and falling on the ground. He smiled.

“Nice drawing.”,he commented in an excellent British accent as he picked it up and brought it closer to his face to take a better look at it. He handed it to me. His deep voice was so charming. I realized I was still staring at him, my mouth fallen agape,still blushing. I blinked and smiled widely. I just spontaneously said “Thank you...”. I couldn't look away, though. His eyes had really captivated me.

A voice was heard coming from a distance and he immediately looked back over his shoulder breaking eye contact. I followed his gaze. There, behind a couple of parked cars, two boys were standing, but I couldn't pay any attention to them right now. I turned my head to look back at the boy with the blue eyes. He nodded to them and looked at me again.

“Gotta go. Bye!” he said as he hurried back to his friends, the guys who were standing there waiting – a blonde and a bigger brunet. My eyes followed him walking away till he was out of my sight. Now that I was finally free from his gorgeous look I could take a better look of him. God. He was even skinnier than I'd realized.

“Who are they?” an amused voice whispered in my ear. I turned around to see Mia, squatting down next to me. I blinked again to clean my head and nervously chucked. Wow.

“I don't know...”, I answered, still staring at the direction the three boys had disappeared. Her hand moved up and down in front of my face to distract me.

“Wake uuup!” she demanded, chuckling. My eyes flew back at her in confusion. Her own, wide open, laughing at me and my silly behaviour. “Do you know them?”

“Erm...No – I mean – No, I've never seen them before?” I shrugged trying to make it seem like it wasn't a big deal for me. She raised one eyebrow and slyly smirked.

“Never?”

“Never.” She stared at me for a long moment and then abruptly stood up.

“Let's go home.” she smiled. “But we're not done yet.” she grabbed my arm and pulled me up.


	5. New Friend

Wednesday morning.

I lazily started walking to my Maths class, dragging my feet, Beth on my side. We headed to the big, double glass door on the front of the school building. Beth stretched out her hand to open the door the moment when four girls came out rampaging.

I've been to this school for only a little more than a week but I could recognize those girls; Susan Taylor, the editor of the school's newspaper gossip column, and her following, Denice Rucker, Niki Mayfield and Carol Watley. Susan always tries to find juicy news including anything embarrassing any student does; humiliate people, destroy their lives, become famous. So, yeah. Definitely, some of the people to avoid. We had been lucky not to be included in her articles yet, considering how, for whatever reason, prone to gossip we had been lately.

The short redhead, Carol, pushed me away as she passed by, sending a sudden shock up to my still sleeping body, abruptly waking me up for real.

"Hey! What the hell happened!?" I shouted, obviously annoyed. They stopped for a moment and looked at my furious expression. I blushed but didn't look away from them, anger outweighing embarrassment. I had surely made this even more interesting for them just by asking, whatever was it that had upset them that much. Susan hurried to me.

"Haven't you really heard the news?" she curiously asked, raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms in front of her chest. Beth and I looked at each other and shook our heads in denial. What news? Taylor looked back at her friends and laughed jokingly, making me feel stupid for not understanding. She leaned in and whispered "I heard Mr. Pearson talking on the phone about some new students from Europe!" she squeaked in great excitement. The figure of the slim boy I met yesterday popped up in my mind. Can it be? I looked at her in astonishment but, luckily, her look didn't meet mine."Though...I'm not very sure 'cause I don't know that much about them and I can't publish an article unless I know more..." she added. "You, girls, haven't heard anything, have you?".

I endeavored to hide my nervousness, averting my eyes. She searched our faces for any indication of lying. Both, me and Beth nodded again. "Very well, then. If you hear anything let me know!". She shook her hair and turned around to leave, the other girls trying to keep up with her, following her like little puppies.

I turned around too and silently started walking to my class. Why don't I skip this class, anyway? I whined internally. There was too much noise in my head. The boy with the stunning blue eyes couldn't leave my head. He was the noise, in a way, I guess. His eyes were the only thing I could see at that moment. I wanted to see that blue again. I was secretly hoping he was one of the new students, that I would get the chance to meet him again. And what if I couldn't? Or what if he wasn't the new student? Knowing myself quite well, I'd be disappointed to the point of crying. Not literally but it would be a total let down for sure.

"Hey, what are you thinking?" a voice sounded over the sounds in my head. I turned my head and met Beth. I had almost forgot about her. I shook my head half as an answer to her question and half to clear my head of all that hard thinking. "You sure? You look...weird."

"Yes. Yes, I'm fine." I gave her a little smile for good measure. I wasn't in the mood for explaining right now, not even to Beth. Despite of the fact that I was upset a second ago, I felt sleepiness hitting me, my eyes feeling hazy. I yawned.

"See you later." I said in a forced cheery tone and shuffled to my class after gently patting her arm.

"Tori Seevers. Can you solve this equation, please?" Mrs. Rosado asked in her weird accent. We were doing a restatement of last year's algebra but that day wasn't my day. My eyes swelled in fear. Why me? I nodded and stood up and looked at the numbers on the white board, strugling to focus. Quadric equation. That must be easy. I tried to calm myself down. After a good couple of minutes I managed to solve it. "Very well, Seevers. You can sit now." she said inexpressibly. I sat down again, hiding my face in my book, and let all the thoughts flood my mind again, for the rest of those torturous 90 minutes.

Getting out of the classroom, I braced myself for the next lesson. Mr Jones' lesson. Yay. I dragged my feet while walking there and was surprised to see that most seats were empty and Mr Jones wasn't there yet. I sat on the last row; it was the row of privacy, people would kill to sit there. I was lucky. I smiled proudly while leaving my bag leaning on the desk next to my seat. Unfortunately, my smiley expression fell when Mr Jones walked in and immediately started lecturing, as he always did. Since I knew he wouldn't stop talking for any reason I let my mind wander, not being in the mood for Chemistry or for whatever the man was saying.

In my astonishment, though, Mr Jones soon paused. I looked up. Three fast knocks on the door were what had interrupted him.

"Come in." the teacher called on without moving. The door opened a crack and a male voice, Mr Pearson's, was heard.

"I'm sorry for interrupting you, George.". The man quickly marched to the door. Everyone in the room started talking with each other and laughing, while a couple girls were guessing what Mr Person wanted.

"It must be about Mrs Birney!" whispered the blonde, loud enough to be heard by the people sitting near their desks, and winked at the other girl. They both burst out in hysterical giggles. I rolled my eyes.

Mr Jones walked back to his desk, grinning, everyone shut up. It was a quite different grin than his usual one after saying his old-man stupid jokes; more of a proud one.

"Come on in, boy. Don't be embarrassed!" he loudly laughed, gesturing towards the open door.

Said boy entered the room, the door clicking shut behind him.

It took me a second to realize what was going on but when I did I hardly managed to stifle a quite gasp. The boy now standing next to the old man with his arms crossed over his chest was actually the boy who I met a week ago at the school parking lot. The boy I've been thinking of non-stop for the last two hours. He was looking at his feet, cheeks tinted a soft pink. Mr Jones reached around the boy's shoulders and shook him a little, standing tall next to him.

"Students, as you can see, we have a new friend in class!" he turned to the boy almost whispering and impelled him forward, the boy awkwardly standing in front of the whole class.

"Why..?" the boy's whine was faintly heard. He looked back at the teacher with pleading eyes, the teacher mouthing demandingly 'Hello class, I'm...' moving his hands in circular moves and clearly failing to encourage him.

The mysterious boy rolled his beautiful eyes and looked up at us "Hello, class. I'm Matthew Bellamy." he said in a mocking tone, moving his head side to side with every word and smirked at the teacher when he finished his introduction. The whole room was filled laughter for a moment. He blushed and chuckled along, nervously.

"Yes. Matthew James Bellamy, kids." he exclaimed, emphasizing his middle name; James. "And where are you from, Mr Bellamy?" he asked. Matthew reluctantly turned to us again.

"I'm from England." he sighed and smirked. Mr Jones' face was becoming redder and redder with frustration with every sentence the boy said.

"And from where exactly?" he said, his voice filled with irritation.

"Devon." Matthew simply replied and nodded.

"He came with an exchange program" Mr Jones nodded as well. He seemed to be pleased with his managing to take as more information as was important out of the boy. Maybe humiliate him as well. "Alright. You can sit wherever you want, now, Mr Bellamy." he made a floating movement with one hand to the room. Matthew nodded and looked around for a moment, everyone's eyes on him. He walked down one of the corridors between the desks. He came and sat to the one desk next to mine without hesitating. I turned to look at him in disbelief, but he was looking straight forward, stone-faced.

"Mr Bellamy? It would be better for you if you sat in the front row, since you're new-"

"No, thank you sir. Front rows make me dizzy." he smirked and reassuringly nodded. Mr Jones stared at him for a bit, probably trying to understand, or maybe trying to restrain himself from shouting at the new student, before getting back to his speech with a carefull calm "Right.". I stifled a giggle, bringing my hand to my mouth.

"Hello." Matthew whispered. I turned my head to see him. He was looking straight forward again. Did he say 'hi' or was it just me imagining things?

"Hi" I greeted him, afraid of humiliating myself. Luckily, he smiled and leaned in to hide behind the taller guy in front of him while he spoke.

"Sorry, for not introducing myself last time. I was in a hurry." he extended his hand over the desk for me to shake. A light blush returned to his pale face, my own reddening as well. "I'm Matthew." I shook his hand and found myself unable to stop smiling.

"It's okay. I didn't introduce myself either." I shrugged. "I..I'm Tori, by the way." I mumbled looking in his eyes. They were prettier than I could remember. A soft giggle escaped his small lips.

"Nice to meet you, Tori." he smiled. I didn't think it was possible to blush even more but I did, the skin on my cheeks was burning. I looked away for a moment, trying to think of something I could say to keep our conversation going. I glimpsed at him and he wasn't looking at me again. Then I noticed...

"Your hair...It was longer the last time... wasn't it?" I felt proud I managed to say a sentence without stuttering.

"Well, yes. I thought it was time I had an image change, you know?" he softly giggled and pulled a strand of his dark hair down in front of his eyes. He made a grimace while trying to pry it. I giggled quietly.

"I like it." I murmured and made an attempt to hide my face by looking at the nonsense the old man was writing on the white board. I felt Matthew's eyes on me but couldn't dare look back at him. He smiled.

"You draw, eh?". My eyes shot at him immediately. How – oh...

"Err...yeah. Sometimes." I felt red crawling up my face yet again. Great.

"You're quite good." I chuckled nervously.

"Thanks."

"Do you have any of your... sketches here?"

I coyly smiled, swallowing my embarrassment and spent the rest of the class blushing furiously as he browsed through my sketchbook.

After class, we headed to the cafeteria together. Still talking.

"That chemistry teacher, err...Mr Jones is very-" he paused "sleeky." he pursed his lips and slightly snorted.

"That was your first class here, right?"

"Yes." I giggled.

"You're just very unlucky for getting to know your new school like that."

He laughed at my comment."Yeah, well. It wasn't that bad..." he smiled and I smiled back.

Then we started growing silent. I decided to break the silence, first. "So, you're from England, you said. London?".

"Yes. No. I mean - yes, from England, not from London. I'm from Teignmouth. But I used to live in London before, so I guess you could say I'm from London." he looked down at my confused expression. "North east England" he sxplained.

"Oh."

We entered the cafeteria.

"When did you arrive?" I asked. He seemed to be distracted for a moment, looking around the room like he was lost. I waited for him to answer.

"Last...Sunday." His eyes stopped somewhere across the room. I followed his look to see his two friends waving at him. Matt nodded and then turned to me "I'm going to sit with those blokes now..." he seemed to be hesitating "Do you want to join us..?" he asked kindly, but seemed unsure. To be honest, I didn't want to stop chatting with him. He seemed like a truly nice guy and I was dying to know more about him. But I couldn't accept sitting with him. And his friends. It didn't seem right. And I had my own friends waiting me for lunch, anyway. I sighed.

"No, no. I'm going to join my friends too. Maybe you – and your friends – want to join us?" I tried to smile. He looked back over his shoulder.

"Maybe some other time." he smiled gently and walked away. He looked back at me, now sat down to his table, reminding me I should move.


	6. Rain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on Wattpad.

Thursday morning.

I opened my eyes having a weird feeling. Something that I haven't felt since primary school, when I was so looking forward to meet my friends and go to school and have fan with my crayons. Today I was more eager to go to school than ever.

I stayed lying, feeling utterly weird, and searched in my mind to find the reason of all the excitement. Failing, I stood up after five minutes and started getting ready, mainly trying to persuade myself to slow down.

I was walking down the corridor, mostly wandering around since I had just enough time to do it. Lost in my thoughts. Someone fell on me and woke me up. Dizzy and lost for a split second I turned around to see who was that poor person I've just hit.

"Sorry" I said to whoever was there. I faced Matthew, Matthew Bellamy.

"Sorry!" he yelled in his strong British accent, running backwards. He lifted his hand to greet. I waved, feeling a huge smile crawling over my face. His two friends screamed 'Hi' while passing by me, chasing after Matt. Three little boys playing.

"Come here, you twat!" the taller one shouted and Matthew stack his tongue out before running faster to escape them, his small body helping him leave the two other boys behind. I couldn't resist a laugh. My big smile collapsed the moment I heard Susan's haughty voice. Of course this gesture of his couldn't have gone unnoticed by her.

"So, you know him." that definitely was not a question. I slowly turned to look at her pretending to be surprised instead of nervous or whatever. Knowing I wasn't good enough at lying I just gave an evasive reply.

"Well, not exactly...Depends on how you define 'know'" She now had that really irritating expression on her beautiful features that was always like talking to me. The punch-me-now-because-I-am-a-bitch expression.

"So you're saying that the British dude didn't wave at you, correct?"I tried to keep my expression as calm as I could.

"Incorrect."

"Somebody saw you two talking yesterday at the cafeteria...", she pointed her index finger at me.

"Yes. So?"

"Why?"

"Because we both had Chemistry and then headed to the cafeteria together." Why was I even telling her that?

"Did you have a nice conversation?"

"You know you're not allowed to be talking in class, right?" I said in an attempt to get rid of her investigation.

"Are you trying to cover him or something?" It wasn't about covering him. Why would I have to cover him in the first place?

"No..why would I? Is he a criminal or something?"

"I don't know..."she was now skeptical but her expression changed again, within a second, to another that I couldn't interpret. "You know that I'm your friend, sweety. And now I need help. So anything you might know about those three could be very useful, you know that,don't you? You know you can tell me anything." she smirked and proudly walked away before I could answer. Hopefully. I'm not that fond of conspiracies and stuff but..is she a spy or what? Now I had to worry that she would follow me around just to find out what's going on.

And what was going on anyway? I've talked to Matthew only one time, not counting that day on the parking lot. How was I supposed to know the information Susan needed? And if she really needed information, why didn't she order one of her girls to go poke around? Why would she ask me?

I'd heard about Susan's articles a lot of times. I'd heard about what her articles did to people. I didn't like her articles, or actually, what Susan had in her mind every month. I would never agree to help her humiliate people like this. I wasn't one of the girls who needed her attention so badly so I could never help her with this.

That day, Mrs Harris intended us to stay for five more minutes to talk about history stuff that nobody seemed to care about. As a result I found all of my friends waiting for me with empty plates in the cafeteria. I took a disk from the pile and headed to the queue of students waiting for their food. I decided to have salad since I wasn't too hungry. Yes. Salad would be nice.

I suddenly felt a poke on my left shoulder. I rapidly turned my head to see Matthew stupidly grinning down at me. His two friends standing behind. I giggled. I glimpsed at his disk. A huge slice of bad quality pizza, chocolate pudding and two bananas. I could never eat that much.

"You must be really hungry" I commented walking forward. He chuckled following me.

"He always eats like this" the blonde guy replied and looked at the dark haired boy next to him.

"Really?" I squinted at Matthew's skinny figure. The blonde let out a dramatic sigh.

"I know..." he looked up at Matthew and giggled. "By the way, I'm Dominic. Dominic Howard." he said and gave me his hand to shake it. The boy behind him, with the long brown curly hair made a step forward and copied the gesture.

"Chris. Nice to meet you." he smiled shyly and backed away. I smiled back at them.

"I'm Tori. Nice to meet you too."

"Yes, we know..." Dominic said looking at Matthew slyly while Chris was trying to stifle his laughter. Matthew punched Dominic's arm.

"Wh- " I started saying but stopped. I blushed for an unknown reason and reflexively looked down at my salad. An awkward silence was starting to fill the atmosphere between us.

"Um..You guys..Er...Do-Do you want to sit with us?" I pointed back at our table. The boys shrugged in great unison as they looked at each other. I smiled and walked to my table first.

"At last!" Mia exclaimed. I laughed. "Sorry guys. Mrs Harris wanted to tell us...stuff" I rolled my eyes and sat down. Everyone giggled knowing how boring her class was but I noticed their eyes were on the boys behind me. "Oh!" I shot up from my chair "These are Matthew, Dominic and Chris" I said introducing them.

"Matt" the dark-haired boy corrected "Hello there" he said in his deep voice.

"Matt." I corrected myself, smiling at him. "And those are Mia, Beth, Tyler, Joel, Aaron and Peggy." I added, now pointing at the people sitting.

"Nice to meet you" almost whispered the boys. I sat down next to Mia. Matt sat down next to me. He curiously looked at my disk.

"Are you a veggie?" he laughed.

"A veggie?" my eyebrows shot up and I laughed too.

"Yeah. I mean, a vegetarian or whatever..."

"No. Yes... I don't know." He giggled. "Well, I don't usually eat meat so...maybe?" I smirked. A prolonged laugh followed. "And I guess you're not?" I said glancing at his disk now. He shook his head negatively. I watched him peeling his banana and gobbled it up like he had been starving for days. He quickly peeled the second one and devoured it as well within some seconds.

He noticed me looking at him and made an unsuccessful attempt to smile with his mouth full. I couldn't resist a giggle and his hysterical laughter followed, that made him sound like he was choking.

"Banana lover" he reasoned when he finally managed to breathe, showing me the bright yellow banana peel. I laughed.

"Me too!" and he nodded proudly. High-five.

Finishing my last class of the day, I was disappointed to find out that it was heavily raining outside. Great! I hanged my bag on my right shoulder and searched in it for something to keep me dry. I took out my blue timeworn umbrella. This should do. Unless it's windy... I walked out but hesitated at the doorway. The wind was blowing like crazy. Now I was sure I wasn't gonna stay dry. But I could take the bus instead of walking. I opened my umbrella while running to the school exit across the yard where the school bus is supposed to be waiting.

The bus was leaving when I stepped outside. I started running towards it to catch it. I really don't know why. The driver couldn't see me anyway through the waterfalls on the windows. I took my phone out and called my dad finally, after a lot failed attempts to type the number with my wet fingers. I looked down at my umbrella. No, it wasn't an umbrella anymore. It looked more like a dump plastic cloth with a metallic skeleton hanging or something. I placed what was left of it above my head. It wouldn't help but it was better than nothing. I'm sure I looked ridiculous.

My dad arrived fifteen minutes later than I expected. I got inside the car, wetting my seat as I sat.

"God, how long have you been standing in the rain?" my dad made a question that sounded more like scolding. "Could you go under the shed?" he asked as he started the car. I looked back at it. It was just some meters away from where I was standing. I felt even more stupid now. Anyway, this couldn't help a lot either. The wind caused the direction of the rain to change with every blow. I felt sorry for anyone who was outside right now.

As we were heading to the corner, I saw three dark figures walking in the rain.

God, help you not to drown. I thought. Whichever God they believed in. As we were getting closer my dad slowed down as not to wet them while passing through the huge puddle next to the pavement. I could see them better now.

The one holding the black umbrella wasn't wet, except for his legs, and the other two, who were struggling to get under it, well, they could definitely be drier. The one holding the umbrella dipped his foot in a puddle and splashed water all over the blonde's pants. I quietly laughed. Poor guy.

Wait. Matt? Matt was the one holding the umbrella. Dominic and Chris were soggy. I hesitated for some seconds and then reacted stupidly and spontaneously; as always.

"Stop!" I screamed and the brakes screeched to their struggle to stop the car in time. My dad looked at me with a glare that threw me back at my seat. I glimpsed at the figures outside which had turned to look at the car. "I...I know those guys...Can they come in...the car?" I mumbled, being careful not to vex him more, because I surely had already. Dad looked down and sighed trying to calm himself down. He whispered something like 'I don't know what's wrong with you sometimes' and then said out loud: "Tell them to get in.". I nodded. I opened the door and stuck my head out, fearless of the rain now that I was already soaked to the bone.

"Come on in!" I shouted to be heard above the loud sound of the rain. The three boys looked at me without moving for a moment that seemed like hours. Matt licked the raindrops that had made it down to his mouth with his tongue. They looked at each other, communicating with their eyes. Beautiful eyes, by the way.

"We're not far. We can walk. But thank you." Chris said finally. Now I had got out whole after imagining my dad screaming about the wet seats by the rain slipping through the half-closed door. I looked toward the descent behind them. You could easily confuse it with a new Bentonville waterfall.

"Are you suicidal?" I immediately shut my mouth with my hands, realizing that what I said could be rude to three people who I barely know. The boys laughed in unison, showing me it maybe wasn't. "Seriously, you don't want to drown or anything. Right?" I said to explain my previous phrase.

"No, no it's fine. Seriously. Now get in the car before you catch a cold." laughed Matt.

"Get. In." I insisted. I sounded like a kidnapper, actually. They looked at each other again and something in their eyes told me they had given up.

"Alright, alright" Matt agreed. My door shut close the same time the back door did. Dominic took the seat behind me, Chris sat in the middle and Matt behind my dad's seat. My dad murmured 'hello' to be polite and asked where we were going and then silence. If it was my mum instead of my dad, the guys behind me would think she was working for FBI. My mum just doesn't shut up, sometimes. But I have to admit that silence was awkward.

We drove to the east Bentonville. The neighbourhood seemed neither rich nor poor but it really was beautiful even with the flooded yards in front of each house.

"I'm here." said Chris and my dad stopped outside a light orange two-floor house with a big yard on the side. Chris sat on Dominic in his attempt to get out. Dominic groaned and then let out a sigh of relief when Chris stepped off him. "Thank you!" he shouted walking away to his house.

"Our house is just some meters away. We can walk now." Dominic offered politely. I could say from Matt's glare to him that he would scream 'What the hell are you doing?' if it wasn't too rude at that moment.

"No. No, it's not necessary" said my dad, "I can't turn around right now, anyway" he added. But now I was curious.

"Where's your house?" I asked turning around to face them.

"Just after this corner over there" Matt pointed somewhere through the windscreen but I didn't look.

"You live next to Dominic?" I asked again and Matt giggled.

"No. I live with Dominic." he smiled. "We live in the same house." I blinked.

"How is this possible?".

"We were exchanged with twins – you may know them,er... Dave and Colin Brown?"

"No, I don't."

"Anyway – after a little talk with them and the bureau, you know, that bureau for those Exchange Programmes, we decided that two of us could both stay in their house. s you know he can't live without me around" he made a pause to wink at Dominic and he frowned. Then he continued." Now Colin lives in my house and Dave at Dom's.", um...Dom?, "And I guess we were lucky there was another guy from this neighbourhood here in the programme. So we got Chris living near.". I couldn't comment to this. I just stayed there looking at him like an idiot.

The car was now stopped out of a light blue house with a huge silver jeep parked at the driveway.

"Thank you sir" Dominic thanked my father.

"Thank you. Bye!" loudly said Matt as he stepped out in the rain, closing the door behind him. The car engine roared when my dad turned the key.

"Oh! Dad, wait!" I pressed the switch on my door and the power window rolled down. "Hey!" I screamed. "You're called 'Dom'?" I asked. Dom turned around and chuckled.

"Yes" he said with a gentle laugh, Matt goofily smiling "Why?"

"I just didn't know."

"Oh, alright then. See ya!"

"Hey! Can I call you Dom?"

"Yes. Yes, you can" he laughed again as he turned his head to face me in the rain.

"Okay then. Bye Dom."

"Bye, Tori!"

"Bye Matt."

"Bye, Tori." Matt's high pitched laughter faintly sounded.

I laughed too and waved at both of them.


	7. Encounter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on Wattpad.

After last Thursday, I realized three interesting facts, which, well some of them to be honest, don't require high IQ level but it seems my brain is too slow to make these realizations in time.

So, the first interesting fact, which I couldn't have figured out anyway, is that Dominic's nickname – or maybe his actual name, since almost everyone calls him like that – is 'Dom'. I didn't even know that there was such a name. I mean I've never met anyone called 'Dom' before. I guess I should be more sociable. Good thing is that I like 'Dom' more. It sounds more...manly – maybe? – than 'Dominic'.

The second one is that rain is actually good. Too wet maybe but good and relaxing at some points. Realizing this could make me feel really stupid if there weren't some people who hate rain. I thought I hated rain. But, apparently, I don't anymore.

The last fact, something that I had doubts about – and this should seriously concern me – is that Susan Taylor is a true bitch. I had my doubts about this since I don't believe that a person can be truly evil. Everyone has a nice and a bad side and they can't show both to you the moment you say 'hi' for the first time. I thought this was the problem with Susan. That she was misunderstood. And this should seriously concern me since it proves that I'm naïve. A characteristic that may not be good in the world we live. No. Itcan't begood.

I managed to avoid her on Friday and I was so relived when I opened the door to my house, back from school. But I knew this couldn't last forever. Sooner or later I would have to deal with her paranoia.

And so I did.

My mum thought it would be a good idea to have meat for dinner on Saturday so she got me to do some errands. I went to the nearest market on foot and bought whatever she needed. Shopping groceries wasn't my favourite but it was a nice pastime when I had nothing more interesting to do.

I filled my cart with meat, sauce, orange juice, milk – oh, chocolate! – and the last thing I put in there was two big paper bags of vegetables and fruit. I went to the counter and paid. I took my time walking back home.

Walking back home, though, wasn't as fun as I expected. I bumped into her, dressed into a beautiful casual blue dress and elegant matching shoes and purse.

"Hello, dear! How nice to see you!" she exclaimed. "Where are you going?". I jerked my chin towards the paper-bags in my arms.

"Home" I added to my gesture. She looked at me from head to toe, obviously thinking that my t-shirt and my jeans didn't suit together. Like I'd care.

"Well...How you doing?" she asked, finally, starting her game, of course.

"Good...How about you, Susan?" I said, deciding I would play along for once. She looked around. She was nervous. I broke the silence first. "So? Do you have something for your article yet?" I asked pretending to know still nothing.

"Not really." she said looking down and suddenly her eyes looked up at me "But I have some really interesting stuff. Stuff that everyone would die to know!" she smiled. I gulped.

"Like?"

"Like what you'll read in my article at the end of the month" she gave me a huge smile,showing her teeth.

"Cool." I nodded. I wasn't sure if she was bluffing or not but I was sure I couldn't trust her.

"It was nice to talk to you!" she suddenly said and walked past me. "Oh!" she said two seconds later, my feet pausing."They were soaked yesterday, huh? Are they alright?" she asked,mock concern in her voice. I slowly turned around, taking some moments to calm myself down and sound surprised.

"Who?".

"Ooh, you know who. The British guys!". My eyes swelled. Now she's spying on me?

"No, no, darling. I'm not following you or anything, of course!" she said as if she had read my mind.

"Carol told me she saw you guys in the same car but maybe she misunderstood. But I don't think she did." From that moment I knew I couldn't hide from her and that was sad. Depressing to be honest. I really couldn't bear the thought of being included in her gossip column but for some reason I couldn't bear the thought of Matt, Dom and Chris being in there either, between nasty comments and lies about them. Comments and lies by people who don't even know them. Who would never care to know them.

"I couldn't let them there..." I explained, nervously looking at my feet.

"I know. I know.".

"What do you know about them?"

"I've already told you..."

"I just want you to know, since I know you're trying to hide something from me, that I'll find out more about them and let everyone know. That's why people at school love my columns. Those guys have some secret everybody would die to know. Everyone does have a secret. And a well-kept secret is something everybody would die to know. Wouldn't you?". I chose my next words carefully trying to be honest but still not letting her get any information.

"They don't seem to be bad...or interesting, do they? Why would you care?"

"Aw! You're trying to protect your boyfriend? How sweet! If they aren't bad or losers, what's your problem? It's not like I'll reveal any secret, right?" What she said made me furious. I tried to hold myself back but it was impossible.

"What's your freaking problem!? Why embarrassing and exposing a person means so much to you – have you ever wondered? You're so insecure and try to make others pathetic so you feel better! You think that everyone looks up to you but no! You're..." I stopped. I couldn't find a suitable word so I just shook my head.

Her evil smile made me froze. I understood I had made a big mistake. No one, as far as I know, had ever talked to her like that. No one ever spat the truth out in her face like that. Her smile meant revenge, I'm sure. She turned around and left, silent. I didn't say a single word and kept walking home. I knew she would take her revenge sooner or later and waiting for it was scary. The fact I didn't know how was what scared me even more. Maybe, it would be more that a nasty article. I had a bad feeling that she would try to hurt the boys to hurt me. From what she said, she believed I liked them so much that I would be hurt if somebody – anybody – hurt them. Well, I'd be annoyed, that's for sure.

I knew what I had to do. I'd stay away from them until the article was published. Maybe, this would make her believe, having her revenge this way would be pointless. I couldn't let them be vilified for a stupid temper tantrum of mine.

I returned home thinking why I'm doing all that stuff for them; shouting at Susan, getting in trouble, sticking up for them. Susan was right, I defend them, but why? Was it right? I mean, did they want me to defend them?

What would be written about them may give them publicity, good or bad. Maybe that's what the boys wanted – becoming famous. I couldn't know for sure though. I had to talk to them.


	8. Maybe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Orignally posted on Wattpad.

I spent my whole Sunday preparing a speech where I'd inform Matt, Dom and Chris about Susan's plans. Well, I was mostly fighting with myself. You see, sometimes her 'evil' plans didn't seem evil at all and I had to apologize to myself for thinking so. Some other times, though, I found it impossible not to think that Susan Taylor was a total bitch. Whatever was true I didn't want the boys to think I was crazy so I had to be careful with what I was going to say. Thus the 'speech'.

Monday morning.

I walked down to the long corridor, my notebook and pen in my hands. I knew I would meet Matt, in at least five minutes when the bell would ring, and I repeated my little speech in my head, remembering even where should be a comma and where not.

I entered the big classroom, walking slowly. Not many people in there, yet. I squinted at the desks on my left and saw Matt. He had moved two desks next to each other and was lying on the two chairs, staring at the ceiling. His hands were lying on his tummy and his fingers were tapping along to the rhythm of a song I couldn't hear.

I cautiously looked around and then walked up to him. I squatted down behind him, resisting the sudden urge to touch his beautiful dark hair. I made a small step forward so my face was almost next to his. I looked up just at the point he was staring at.

"Is Dom up there?" I whispered conspiratorially in his ear. The boy made a squeaky noise as he jumped off his offhand bed and his blue eyes swelled. He scared the hell out of me. I fell back on my bum.

"Ouch." I groaned.

"What the hell? Why would you do that!?" he screamed, touching his chest where his heart was under, all eyes on the room on us. I felt bad for scaring him.

"I'm sorry...I didn't do it on purpose..." I apologized. He giggled.

"It's OK." he smiled, giving me his hand to help me up. The moment his hand slipped off of mine I felt his gruff fingers touching on my skin. Gruff, calloused fingers like those of a talented, passionate guitarist. Maybe he is one I thought. I smiled, trying to ignore the slight punch I felt in my stomach.

"Thanks."

At that moment, the teacher entered the classroom, making his presence noticeable by shouting 'good morning class'. As always. Matthew moved the desks apart but still close to each other.

As Mr. Jones started lecturing, as always, Matt spoke: "So, how are you, today?" he asked gently, quietly.

"Sleepy..." I replied, stifling a yawn. I was getting used to this kind of answer. "You?".

"Well, pretty bored..." he looked straight forward "until now..." he smiled successfully making me blush. I looked down at my hands, giving the chance to my cheeks to take their normal color again and also trying to remember what I wanted to tell him. Oh, right! I opened my mouth to speak but he gave me an adorable crooked smile and the whole document of my speech was 'deleted'. I hid my red face in my hands.

"Aww, why'd you have to do this right now?" I whined quietly enough so he couldn't hear me.

"What?"

"Nothing." I said trying to calm down once again. "I wanted to talk to you. And to Dom and Chris, too." I put on my serious face.

"What happened?" he copied my expression. For a start I decided to be honest with him so I started speaking and didn't stop until I couldn't come up with any more to say.

"I've been thinking about this all weekend and when I do, sometimes I find it stupid and some other times I think it's really serious." His eyes shone and something in there encouraged me to continue."I seriously don't think that taking care of it on my own would be right, or fair, since it's actually non of my business – wasn't – but I'd also feel bad if I didn't tell you. So-" Mr Jones' voice startled me.

"Is there something you want to share with the class, Mrs Seevers?" I looked up and gulped.

"No." I shook my head "Nothing."

"Keep it shut then." he barked and turned to the white board again.

'Jesus!' I mouthed and let out a sigh of relief. I took a deep breath through my nose and continued talking in a voice lower than a whisper and leaned over my desk to hide my face behind the girl sitting in front of me.

"So...since you came here Susan Taylor is trying to know as much things about you and your friends as she can so she can publish her article in the school newspaper at the end of this month."

"What article?"

"Gossip." I quickly replied and went on "I don't know what she's able to find about your past or whatever, but she may be able to hurt you... And I wouldn't like that..." I looked down at my hands playing with my blue pen. That shine in his eyes, that was gone since I started explaining the problem, was now present again."She...She also thinks that something's going on between us." I waved my hand between our bodies, and pretended trying to stifle a laugh. He raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" Either he was smug for some reason or it was just me, but he sounded like he found it amusing.

"Yes" I answered. "I told her that's stupid but she wouldn't listen anyway...". He shook his head, his serious voice back on.

"As far as I know, me, as well as Dom and Chris, haven't murdered anyone or stolen" he thought for a short moment "well, except for that car I took from that yard..." my eyes widened in shock "But, yeah. What's the worse she can write?". I giggled.

"I don't know what she can write but there's no possibility that you get in her article without gaining at least a bit of bad publicity. She can make up her information." He rubbed his palm against his chin.

"If she is going to write whatever she wants either it is true or not, then why bother?".

"You're right but... we can as well try for the best, right?" he nodded and we both smile for a second. Then, I let the next words slip out. I had to get this over with. "I-I also thought that it would be better if we didn't walk around together in-" He abruptly interrupted me.

"What are you talking about?" he was still whispering but this sounded louder, almost angry.

"It would be better for you...I guess..." I hesitated as he furrowed his brows.

The bell rang getting me out of this awkward situation, and I ran outside. Seconds later he abruptly grabbed my arm and turned me around, making my skin hurt under his grip. I looked down at my arm and back up to his face.

"What do you mean it would be better for me?"

"She will write about us...both of us. That we date each other and-"

"So what?"

"I thought it'd bother you..."

"It wouldn't be true anyway!" he said a bit louder. No, it wouldn't be true. And for some odd reason this fact was bothering me. I looked away to hide my emotions, whatever emotion appeared on my face at that moment. I heard him sigh.

"Look...I have talked about that with Dom and Chris and none of us care if anybody writes anything about us. As far as it doesn't harm us or other people around us it's fine." I kept silent while hearing what he was saying. I still couldn't face him. "Tori?" he murmured, calmer now. "Whatever she writes...if you think it could hurt you in any way I'll agree with what you said and that's it. But I don't care if she writes about how I stabbed a couple of people while trying rob a bank. There's no reason we stop hanging out because of that. I mean...There's no reason to do this for me. 'Cause I don't care if what she writes makes me seem like a total arse". I looked up at him. He was honest, I could tell by the look in his eyes.

Thinking about what Susan told me the other day I thought of him as the guy who cares about publicity, a selfish guy. And now he was somehow telling me I was one of the people around him that he didn't want to get harmed. Could he care about me? Maybe...just maybe. I felt stupid and wanted a deep hole to swallow me right where I was standing.

He raised his hand some inches away of the left of my face but soon brought it down and gave me a short, sad smile before turning around to leave.


	9. 'I never forget.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on Wattpad.

Biology gave me time to think about what was said before, once more paying no attention to whatever was being said. Instead, I played my conversation with Matt over and over again in my head. I did understand what he meant but it seemed impossible for me to understand how anybody could possibly think like that. I've met many people until now and most of them – if not everyone – would probably come up with the eviler plan possible to scar for life anyone who'd vilify them. Those left were just pretending not to care. But they did.

Matt didn't though, and that was what didn't make sense. It was unprecedented.

However what I said sounded to him, I didn't mean to imply I didn't like him or that I didn't want him around. I wanted the contrary, actually. But I also wanted to make it easier for him. Maybe he had misunderstood. I would explain.

I hoped to meet him at the cafeteria during lunch but he wasn't there. Neither were Dom or Chris. Their usual table empty.

Finally, I ran into them after school, walking several meters in front of our group.

Mia was arranging a sleepover at her house that Saturday with Peggy. I didn't want to interrupt so I just touched her arm and made a gesture. She simply nodded before going back to her conversation.

I walked up to them as fast as it could still be considered walking. I made my steps heavier and noisy to make my presence noticeable and not scare them once again, even though I was quite sure they knew I was there. I touched Matt's shoulder gently calling out "Matt?". All three boys turned around to face me.

"Hi guys." I smiled nervously. They smiled back.

"Hey Tori!" said Dom with a literally huge smile on his face. I smiled wider, unable to resist the effect Dom's earnest smile had on me. I turned to Matt.

"Matt? Can I talk to you for a moment?" I asked.

"Sure" he said quietly, signaling the boys to keep walking and leave us behind. Both nodded. Dom raised his eyebrow and winked before Chris dragged him away by the collar of his shirt. I giggled and looked at the girls. They were far behind and, distracted with their plans, wouldn't catch up to us soon.

I hesitated for a moment and finally looked up at Matt. He was looking directly into my hazel eyes, his ocean blue ones outclassing mine. His gaze made me blush and I, instinctively, smiled at my feet.

"So?" he said when he couldn't take the silence anymore, a smile obvious in his voice.

"I wanted to talk to you about that thing..." I started.

"About Susan." he added, encouraging me to continue.

"Yes...well, look. I don't know how a person like you wouldn't worry about bad publicity and all...because that could change people's mind about you...Bad publicity that is." I said, turning my current thoughts into words. He frowned but I continued anyway. If I stopped I knew I wouldn't have the strength to start talking again "I wanted to protect you from anything bad she could say about you. I've never met a person with your opinion on this...thing though. Most people would be mad" - I moved my arms above my head - "if anything bad was said about them but you don't care at all and..." I stopped as I lost the plot of my thoughts the moment I looked into his eyes.

A small smile was playing on his features but rapidly turned to a perfect poker face.

"What do you mean 'a person like me'?" he whispered leaning in. I immediately broke out in a cold sweat, looking away, desperately trying to find an excuse to change the subject. I glimpsed at the two girls behind us, who now were mere meters away. I grabbed his arm and pulled him forward saying 'let's go'.

"Won't you tell me?" he asked. He wouldn't forget about that, would he? I sighed, annoyed I'd eventually give up. I looked away to hide the red crawling all over my face. "What kind of person am I?" he pushed, sounding irritated. I hesitated, bit my lip, chewed my nails for a moment before making an attempt to explain. I could lie. He'd believe me but I would fail miserably to think of a good lie at that very moment of nervousness.

"You're... handsome...and smart...and – though I don't know you that well – you're probably talented as fuck-" my hands spontaneously flew up to my mouth to cover it to the realization I swore. Matt kept silent for a moment that seemed like forever.

I felt so embarrassed, tears threatening to prove that. What was I doing? Why was I telling him that? Why was I so embarrassed? Why would the truth be so difficult to be expressed? Why I believed all these stuff?

When Matt eventually responded, it sounded like he was laughing, and that made things even worse.

"Talented?" he said sarcastically and stopped walking, making me stop as well. I knew that sooner or later I had to look at him so I nodded, gaining time to hide the tears, blinking. I finally looked up and he locked his eyes on mine. Before I could realize what was going on I was in his arms. He hugged me tight, my face pressed into his chest, his arms squeezing me. I was shocked. I hesitatingly wrapped my arms around him, hugging him back. "You don't know what you're saying." he said in my ear. I giggled, finally taking it easy and make my breath slow down, until I realized he was actually hugging me. My heartbeat went crazy.

"Awwww!" I heard someone calling behind me. Susan of course. Of course. Matt and I broke our hug but his arms remained around my waist. I looked at him, waiting for a sign; what should we do? I saw the smug look on his features before he looked down at me and winked, letting me know the 'game' had started.

I saw Peggy and Mia passing past us. Peggy looking worried. Mia smiling slyly. Whatever they were thinking, it could wait, so I mouthed 'later'.

Susan looked at me evilly, despite that her 'aww' sounded cute. She looked at my hands which were now resting on Matt's chest. I felt my cheeks burning and immediately took them away.

"Oh, hello..." he said extending the last vowel and snapping his fingers multiple times, silently asking for her name. Damn! I wish I had a camera so I could see that face of hers again. Priceless. I stifled a laughter.

"Susan." she hissed.

"Oh, yeah. Right." he replied uninterestedly. She ignored him and looked back at me.

"You said he wasn't your boyfriend." she mocked a sad tone. And that's where I took charge.

"Oh! But I thought you knew!" I squealed as my hand flew up to my lips, mock surprise. She threw her hair back, over her shoulder

"Ha! Of course I knew!" she laughed, playing nice for once again. "But tell about you two! Anything special about your relationship?"

Matt placed his hand on my arm as he released me and took a step closer to her, smiling. Trying to be polite of course.

"Look. Susan, I know what you think – or better – I know what you want. I'm only gonna tell you this: me and Tori, here" he made a gesture towards me "aren't a couple. If you'd like to think so and let other do too, then it's okay. I mean wouldn't it be great, anyway?" he softly chuckled. "But I can pretend I'm her boyfriend if it pleases you. I'd love to, to be honest" Pretend I internally repeated the word in disappointment. Wait, what?

I saw her sour as Matt kept his little speech on.

"I have the impression that you...uh, never mind. You know what I mean, don't you? Thing is, I don't really know what you want from us...Tori happened to tell me some things but I still can't figure this out." he shrugged and smiled warmly "So, will you enlighten me?" he tilted his head to the right and looked up in the green eyes of the taller girl. The priceless expression remained on Susan's face and I kept staring at her to make sure I'd remembered it for a long time. She opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. I noticed the anger growing in her eyes as she couldn't find the proper words to say. Matt came and pushed me gently to leave. His hand on my waist once again.

"You...skinny pretentious wanker!" she screamed and paced away angrily. The sound her heels produced on the cement faded the furthest she went. I laughed, pleased, relieved.

"Nice speech there, Mr Bellamy!" I commented. He laughed and my heart skipped a beat. Oh, God! I thought and gasped. What!? What was that again?

"Why, thank you Mrs Seevers!" he nodded. I chuckled.

We kept silent for some minutes, him looking around and taking deep breaths of fresh air, me enjoying the moment as his arm remained around my waist. Finally, it was him who broke the silence.

"Handsome, huh?" he teased. I turned to look at him, confused at first but blushing when I got what he was talking about. He bit his lip in his attempt to keep his perfect poker face.

"You can't let that just be and forget it ,can you?" I yelped. He let out the throaty laugh he was attempting to stifle all this time. He leaned in and winked at me.

"I never forget..." he whispered.


	10. Love is in the air

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on Wattpad.

Wednesday morning.

I walked out of the house and took a deep breath in through my nose. The wind seemed to be colder today. It was October already.

The last month had gone by so fast and I could say it was a fairly good month; even with the trouble I'd got in over the time. All the trouble I, and Matt, had with Susan Taylor, the editor of the gossip column in the school newspaper, Mia's silly problems I had to come up with a solution for and her quarrel with Peggy, and the romance that took in between most of my friends kept me busy all this time and I was rather happy all those seemed to be more important than school and homework.

I went over to Mia's and walked to school together, like every morning. Only, today I was in the mood for some chit chat and Mia seemed quite pleased with that, even though she was the one talking more, as usual.

We arrived a bit late; apparently the chit chat being the cause of it. As we walked down the aisle, I spotted Matt with Dom and Chris on each side, leaning against his locker. He was holding a pack of paper in his hands and was furiously flipping through the pages.

"Hi" I cheered as we went closer.

"'Morning!" sang Chris.

"Hello" cheered Mia from next to me. I turned my face to look at her and she had a bashful smile on, her cheeks bright pink. It was something I didn't have the chance to see usually. She's always been the laid-back , confident one. I was the one blushing. She batted her eyelashes. I followed her dreamy gaze and saw Dom having a similar, more teethy smile. Ah huh!

"Hello!" he said happily as always. Matt didn't speak lost in the text he was reading. He only took his face off the paper to look at us, a little pout playing on his lower lip, his eyes sad and wide. I instinctively took a step closer and squeezed his shoulder.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"School newspaper." said Chris simply when his shorter friend didn't relpy.

"Uh-oh" I whispered, blowing air through my lips. Was it that bad? Was it worse than we expected? Matt's expression seemed to prove that. I suddenly felt guilty. I shouldn't have heard him, I should have staid away from him. Although I didn't like that, I would have to deal with his sad face now. My hand faltered halfway as I went to take the paper from Matthew's hand. I didn't want to see it but unfortunately I had to.

The brunet jerked his chin at the page he was looking at and I unwillingly leaned closer to see. With his index finger he pointed at the passage he wanted me to see and I quickly read over the text.

_'The joy of being back to school is huge as a new year of fun begins._

_Though we are sad that some of our most zestful and gossip worthy friends have graduated, we have some interesting freshies this year, ready to take their place in the world of gossip. Needless to say that some of their stories are astounding._

_The sexy freshman Brian Adams, brother of the graduate Nancy Adams...'_

I eagerly skipped the part where poor Nancy Adams was being humiliated. I gulped and read directly to the part that interested me.

_'Amongst our previously mentioned freshmen, we're glad to have three guys coming directly from Devon, England, thanks to the Exchange Program our school is pleased to participate in. The three boys were exchanged with the twins Dave and Colin Brown and Mary Fisher. Apparently, Dave and Colin weren't really delighted to leave our town and live in cloudy Devon for a whole year and not few of you were disappointed to find out that the replacers of the charming twins were Matthew Bellamy and Dominic Howard. However, Fisher isn't going to be missed by many people as the blonde nerd was described my many as the creeper of the school. We have to thank her, though, for leaving her place to the surprisingly hot Chris Wolstenholme._

_Chris seems to have a bunch of fans already as girls arrive in droves outside the locker rooms every time he changes. The slightly chubby boy, however, does have many in common with Mary, emulating her lone personality which creeps many people._

_Dominic Howard, the blonde friend, wishes he could have some of Colin's charm and skills in sports that magnetizes girls but he appears to be the ultimate personification of clumsiness and the jester of the gym. Again, not less creepier than Mary._

_And speaking of creepers, the third one of the newly added group of gossip worthy students is Matthew Bellamy, seemingly the leader of said group. Maybe, he is trying to poise his lack of charm and good looks with his bossiness. While some girls fancy him, like Tori Seevers (in first grade as well), rat faces aren't on the list of the hotties, for obvious reasons._

_Tori has been spotted many times sharing sweet moments with the Rat Face, Matthew Bellamy. I bet so many girls are crying for him right now so I assume he's one of the guys who prefer dating the not so fun and hot.'_

I slowly looked away from the article and up to Matt's face. I let out a sigh of relief and bit my lip as not to laugh. I smiled at him and his pout became more overt.

"Am I a Rat face?" he whimpered. I couldn't keep the laughter anymore. I laughed into his face and threw my arms around his neck, pulling him closer for a tight hug.

"No," I laughed, extending the vowel. It was funny how he was so worried about that when everything else was far more serious than the 'rat face'. But it was also a big relief. When I walked in and saw him standing there, with that sad expression drawn all over his face I knew that something was wrong but what I read was much better than what I expected it to be. "You're not a rat face!" He said nothing for a moment.

"You sure?"

"Yes! Your face is..." I cleared my throat "beautiful..." I almost whispered the last word. I pulled back to look around and was relieved to see that everybody was too busy to pay attention to us; Chris was playing on his phone while Dom and Mia were leaning closer to each other as they were chatting.

I looked back at Matt's now smiling face. He almost looked like a satisfied child.

"I'm handsome, right?" he slyly asked.

"Shut up." I snapped sarcastically and we both broke into laughter. That was all we needed after such a stressful moment.

The bell rang and a bunch of girls passed us by. They curiously looked at us and burst into fangirly giggles. Me and Matt, both simultaneously glimpsed at our intertwined fingers between us. I nervously laughed and took a step away letting our hands fall on our sides. I felt heat on my cheeks and instinctively started playing with my rings.

"So...gotta go to class." I said as I took my sketchbook out of my locker.

"Yep. Me, too." he smiled as he stood stood up straight, staring at me. I closed my locker.

"Bye."

"Bye."

We met again on our way to the cafeteria.

I had just walked out of the classroom. I thought again of the details on Susan's article that made me laugh. No matter how offensive what she wrote was, I had to admit it was hilarious. It was hilarious just to imagine how smug she would feel now, thinking how she offended Matt and his friends while, in fact, Matt didn't care as we knew from the beginning.

_Rat Face._

I laughed to myself, as I kept walking, too lost in my thoughts to care who heard me.

I pitied her when I realized just how pathetic what she was doing was. Running down people just for fun, just to feel important, just to have 'friends'. She must have a good side, a side that nobody knows about and no one would ever do. Susan could be a friend rather than an enemy, giving that she showed her true self. Yes. I strongly believed she could be a nice person one day. A caring one. Maybe she just hadn't ever had the chance to have as much attention as she needed, someone to care about her and show affection. Maybe that was the reason for her bitchish behavior to  _everyone_. I'd love to help her. I'd really do but I had no idea how to do this and I didn't want to know.

And then, Matt's face randomly popped up in my head. It was something I should have got used to by now, since, for some reason I was still working out, this happened quite often lately but I still felt my cheeks slightly flushed. It was normal, on one hand. He was one of the people I was hanging out with the most lately and I was having a great time every time. On the other hand, though, why didn't I constantly have Mia, or Dom or Chris in my head? Maybe I am... _Nahh!_  Even the thought of that made me feel ten times more awkward that I naturally was.

"Ahh!" I heard my own voice squeal as two fingers came out of nowhere to prod my sides. I covered my mouth with both hands to stop my screaming giggles coming out. I turned around, eyes wide open for good measure, to face the boy I was thinking about a second ago before the shock of the tickling took over my mind.

I felt my cheeks burning again. The ten-times-more-awkward feeling came back as I made the connection; I was thinking of him and now he was standing there before me. That was the time I always feared the wrong person would read my thoughts. Or what if I said something out loud?

As I turned around a huge smile appeared on his lips to show his rebel tooth. I couldn't resist smiling back no matter how much I tried not to.

"Hi!" he cheered.

"You scared me!" He laughed aloud as I playfully slapped his arm.

"Sorry" I giggled to the sound of his struggling with the 'r'.

"How come you're not in the cafeteria, yet?" I asked, aware of his unceasing appetite for cafeteria quality pizza.

"Ah, that lady...that blonde, round lady with the puffy cheeks? Y'know..."

"Mrs Bailey?"

"Oh, yes! Mrs Bailey...she wanted to explain how we should work on that project and stuff."

"What's it about?"

"The project?" he shrugged, tilting his head to the left "I don't know...it must be...interesting, though." I laughed, playing with a strand of my hair. "So, then, I saw you here and-"

"And you thought 'why not scare Tori to death?', eh?" I giggled again.

"Nooo!" he squealed "I just thought, why walk alone? Let's go with my good friend, Tori." It could be just me, but it sounded like he emphasized the word 'friend' ever so slightly. No, I was going crazy.

"Oh, really?" another soft laugh escaped my lips against my will "Glad you did, then." I gave him a toothy grin. "Where's Dom?" I asked, leaning around him to look at the empty corridor behind. Matt let out a sly high pitched giggle.

"Ah, he's already there. That arsehole, preferred to go with Mia than with me." he shook his head from side to side in mock disappointment. My eyebrows shot up when I heard Mia's name.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, he's trying to..." he made a dramatic pause and continued, all his finger moving in a piano-like way in front of his face "seduce her."

"Ha! Seriously?" He laughed again.

"Yeah!"

"Well, he likes her, then?"

"Well, Dom...Dom's hitting on girls quite a lot. Not that it's bad but you know. You can never be sure, y'know?" I slowly shook my head in disbelief. I couldn't imagine Dom as the guy who's constantly looking for girls. Matt seemed more like it, to be honest. "Hasn't she told you if she likes him?" I shook my head negatively.

"Nope. But she's not getting away with it anymore. I'm going to properly interrogate her and she won't deny anything!" He softly laughed again.

"Is there anyone  _you_  particularly like?" he asked, stepping closer and wiggling his eyebrows.

"What!?" I felt my cheeks burning, for yet another time that morning.

"Who." he demanded playfully.

"Wha- no one!"

"No one?" he raised one cheeky eyebrow. His fingers dug in my ribs and I squirmed away, screaming. He wrapped one arm around my waist to hold be in place and prodded my side with his fingers again, gaining the same reaction. I tried to escape by tickling him as well, but he gracefully avoided my fingers and wrapped his arms around me again, hugging me from behind. He giggled in my ear as I tried to catch my breath, giggling along.

I turned my face to look at him, looking at many other faces until I reached his.

Wait, what?

My eyes shot back at the faces again - around twenty faces staring at both of us. Just standing there and staring, throwing in some whispers and giggles here and there. Gossip in this school was just overwhelming.

Matt took his arms away. He looked at our audience and his face took that annoyed, serious, sarcastic expression that made my day every time. He stretched his arms at his sides and questioningly shook his head.

They snapped out of their temporary trance and started leaving, throwing in a whisper and a giggle every some seconds for good measure, looking behind their backs. So, now, we were officially the couple of the month? Great!

When the corridor was completely empty I looked up at Matt, him looking down at me, too. We both burst into hysterical laughter, him imitating my moves like a mirror as I doubled clenching my stomach.

Before, we could even catch our breaths, he took my hand and before I could realize, we were entering the cafeteria.

He paused at the door. He questioningly quirked his eyebrows. I glanced at the people sitting and eating. That could be fun. I looked back at him and dragged him in. We walked over to our table holding hands, eliciting confused looks and sly smiles and delirious murmuring. Interesting.

I blushed and looked down but didn't pull my hand out of his grip. It was funny how just some gossip stuff could turn every rumor into reality in their minds. And I bet Susan wasn't enjoying it. Having somebody being the famous one instead of her even for a day could be a really painful experience. And all because of her.

I sat down next to Mia, chuckling. Me and Matt both said our 'hey's and everyone went back to eating, except of my curious friend of course.

"Are you dating Matt!?" she whispered in my ear, her eyes rapidly moving side to side, from me to Matthew. "Why didn't you tell me!?" I took a piece of lettuce from her plate and started gnawing on it, trying to calm down my rapid heartbeat.

"Calm down, Mia. No. Of course not!" I said, a bit of bitterness in my voice that I hoped she hadn't noticed.

"And then what was all this!?" she hurried to ask.

"Okay. First of all, calm down. Second...did you read Taylor's article?" I lightly jerked my head towards the table she was sitting with the hottest and most famous people in school. Mia shook her head negatively. "Well, she wrote about me and Matt dating, which isn't true of course, but, yeah, we ran into each other before we came here and we were just talking and those girls were standing there watching us and apparently people believe we're dating so I guess it's kinda funny, isn't it?" She raised one eyebrow and smiled slyly.  _Oh shit._

"Just talking, eh?"

"Mia..." I whined.

"Ah, c'mon, Tori! I saw you two talking and it's not like  _just_   _talking_."

"Mia! We're just friends. Friends!"

"Yeah, yeah, sure! All giggly and flirty but friends. Got it." She was so pissing me off partly because we weren't dating, we weren't flirting with each other and all this was a lie that even my best friend believed, and partly because something didn't feel right with it. And it just felt good that me and Matt were pretending to be together even for a lunch in the school cafeteria. But however it felt I couldn't get this conversation going like this.

"Well, I think it's not our fault," I focused on a toothpick on the table "I think it's just all this lovey-dovey atmosphere around us, right?" I looked up at her, making sure to exaggerate with the implying look on my face. She raised her eyes to look at me.

"What?"

"What?" I repeated her question.

"What...?"

"You tell me..." I quirked one eyebrow and leaned in closer.

"What the hell are you talking about!?" she suddenly raged.

"I'm talking about you and Dom, Mia! What's going on with you two?"

"Oh..." her infuriated look turned into a calmer, knowing one "that. Well...nothing. I mean, what could be going on?" she let out a nervous giggle.

"Oh, come ooon! You interrogate me every day but you  _tell_  me nothing? And since when don't you tell me about this kind of stuff?" Her whole expression lightened up a bit and she smiled, looking at me through her eyelashes.

"Well, it's like...um...you know..." she smiled almost bashfully, playing with her uneaten food with her fork "Aww!" she said a bit louder "He's so cute and so funny and so sweet and, oh my God, his smile is so perfect and I think I like him!" she said in one breath, whispering loud enough for me to hear. I could do nothing but smile at her enthusiastic outburst. I squeaked happily and leaned forward to hug her.

"That's amazing!" I giggled as I pulled away. "Has he asked you on a date?"

"Mm...No...You think he likes me?" she looked at me with puppy eyes.

"Yes! Of course! The way he's looking at you. I'm sure he does!" I suddenly felt a tapping on my back. I turned to see Matt standing next to my chair.

"He does, huh?" he smiled and sat back down at his chair. I turned to look at Mia. Both shocked. I turned back at him and shook my head.

"W-What?"

"Nothing," he chuckled "Just saying."

"Oh...alright then." I smiled. I winked at Mia and she let out a girly high pitched giggle.

"Alright..." he prolonged the last vowel and chuckled softly. "Banana, love?" he asked in a mock lovey tone and batted his lashes, holding out a banana.

"Yeah, thanks." I managed to say through happy giggles. The damn lovey atmosphere had a seriously bad effect on me. I took the banana from his hand, still smiling like crazy when he turned back to his conversation.

Mia cleared her throat with a soft cough, making me snap out of my silly trance. I looked at her raised eyebrows, eyes wide.

"Whaa..?"

She jerked her head towards the skinny boy sitting next to me.

"You tell me. What going on with you two?" she repeated the words I had used a while ago, only in a slier way.

"What? With Matt?" I whispered and she slowly nodded. "Nothing!"

"Nothing?" she slowly repeated.

"Nothing."

"You sure?"

I frowned. I looked at the head of dark spiky hair behind me, then back to the girl in front of me. I was looking back and forth for a moment. She questioningly arched her eyebrows.

"No." I said in a pout, firmly replying to her unspoken question.  _No._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm cringing bye.


	11. 'Oh' I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on Wattpad.

The rest of the week was just dull, drown into the routine. Luckily, there were those moments with my friends - and Matt - that lit up my days. And the lovey atmosphere is still present.

 

Matt, Dom and Chris are now into our group. Officially. Matt sits next to me every day in the cafeteria and we're constantly annoying every single person around us. Apart from that, everyone seems to like him. Especially Beth. It seems like she fancies him. Peggy blurted it out the other day.

 

" _I'm not sure I like him this way..." she murmured, answering my question "Who do you like?" she asked shyly before I could comment on what she said._

 _It took me some moments to fully understand her question. I was about to answer something indefinite but then the real essence of the question scratched on the back of my mind making me myself wonder:_ Who do you like?  _Truth is I was really close with Matt lately. He made me feel good, comfortable. I'm open with him and most of the time he's the only person I'd like to hand out with. But do I_ like _him? This way?_

 

_I have never been this close to anyone before, not even to Mia, so he could be my best friend without me even knowing. I have never fell in love with someone before. The few relationships I had in the past weren't exactly the right thing. I didn't feel that fire, those butterflies, the shivers everybody's talking about, so how could I be sure? How could I reply Peggy's question when I, myself, didn't know the correct answer. And yet again I felt like I was starring in a soap opera. Such a big deal._

 

_Peggy's stare made me snap out of my little trance. The answer escaped my mouth reluctantly, the simplest I could think of and could get me out of this awkward situation. "No one." Peggy only nodded before she continued some seconds later._

 

" _You must like somebody...I mean I - maybe - like Tyler, Mia probably likes Dom, Beth likes Matt-" she ceased herself with her hands on her mouth, eyes widening in fear, my own following suit. "Oh, crap! No. No. Mark. Not Matt. Mark! " she screamed._

 

" _Beth likes Matt?" I asked, shocked._

 

" _No!"_

 

" _Peggy." I deadpanned._

 

" _You didn't hear me saying this!" she freaked out._

 

" _Why...?"_

 

" _She didn't want me to tell you...Fuck.." she winced._

 

" _Why?"_

 

" _She made me swear I wouldn't..."_

 

" _Why?" I asked again but she hesitated. "Peggy. I won't tell her. "_

 

" _She thinks there's something between you and Matthew and that she would ruin everything if you knew. Please, don't tell her I told you!"_

 

And what about me and Matt? We spend a lot of time together, lately, that's the truth. But nothing more. As far as I know at least.

 

At school, you'd probably find us discussing something about 'zetas' (his little nick for aliens), unaware of what's going on around us. But nothing more.

 

The other day, he was waffling about how he'd love to meet Jesus Christ.

 

" _I'd like to meet Jesus Christ." he blurted with the most neutral expression. I raised an eyebrow._

 

" _You'd like to meet who?"_

 

" _Jesus Christ" he repeated with a smile "You know, I'd like to ask him about all those miracles and stuff he did, how he did it? I'd definitely ask him to walk on the water. And teach me how to do it. That would be cool."_

 

Damn, he's crazy. He's that mysterious guy who always enjoys to maintain the mystery. Or simply fucking around with people's minds, I guess.

 

And it's finally Friday now.

 

We were all walking out of the school parking lot. Mia's voice covering everyone else's "...but we could order some pizza and watch a movie, instead, huh? - or maybe go to the cinema!? There are some good movies playing. Oh! Oh! What about that drinking game Matt was talking about?" she gabbled, Matt chuckling quietly.

 

I smiled, nodding and wasn't surprised to see that most of the others did the same. She's the one who has always been arranging our schedule for the weekends or holidays and that's only because she's always so enthusiastic about going out; unlike me. I prefer relaxing in my bed, watching some horror film and eating ice-cream. Yes, I know. I'm so much fun.

 

"But..." mumbled Peggy before she was cut off by Mia "I don't accept any 'but'!

We're going out. It will be the first time we're going out with the guys - we need to go out and..." I stopped paying attention to what she was saying, knowing exactly what were the following words, and picked up my pace, leaving them all several meters behind, until I was hardly able to hear the brunette's voice.

 

Two cold hands covered my eyes and I stopped walking, making sure I wouldn't humiliate myself by falling on the ground or crashing into something. The two hands pressed harder on my face, forcing my head to lean backwards just a bit. Warmth radiated on my cheek from another face close to mine. I could hear a shaky breath near my ear, a soundless giggle. The person was awaiting for me to guess.  _MattMattMattMattMattMatt._

 

I touched the icy cold hands with my fingertips. My fingers proceeded on praying the skinny arms of the person behind me, who had, now, pressed his body against mine. I touched a cold nose and squeezed it a bit, hearing a high pitched giggle for only a second. My hands traveled up and touched the soft short spiky hair. I tugged it causing a squeak to escape the person's mouth.

 

"Matt...?" the name slipped out of my mouth. The hands, within seconds, were replaced by a warm hug around my waist. A sigh of relief escaped my lips. It was indeed him.

 

"Hello." he said playfully.

 

I started walking again with Matt by my side this time. The little annoying voice

inside my head was screaming. My heart was beating faster. I was like one of those fangilrs now or what? I was afraid my heart would be what would join the splashy noises our shoes made stepping onto the wet ground until Matt finally spoke.

 

"What are you doing on Saturday?" he asked in his seductive voice. I stifled a giggle.

 

"What? Are we still playing couple?"

 

"Aah, if you want I guess?" we both laughed, Matt squeezing me closer to him before taking his arm away from my waist. "So? What are you gonna do?"

 

"I don't know...what are you doing on Saturday?" I asked, red started creeping into my face. He chuckled, the smugness in the sound obvious, able to feel my discomfort, like all the other times in the past, and shrugged.

 

"Going out..." he said "if you come too?" he added in an expression that was proving he was indeed enjoying making me feel nervous. I turned my head away from his stare. "Aren't you going out with everyone else?" he sighed, interpreting my movement as a negative reply.

 

"I don't know..." I shrugged "I have some homework to do..." I added to myself, remembering all the research I was bound to do and feeling so bad for not going out with them. With him.

 

"Homework?" he pouted "You deny me for homework?" I laughed looking at the ground.

 

"Maths..." I copied his expression. He paused for a long moment to stare at me again, letting me conjecture on what he could be thinking about.

 

"Maybe, I can help you." he finally exclaimed. I looked away, knowing I would probably need his help but being too stubborn to ask for it. "Yeah, yeah I know you're like _the best_  in Maths but you know..." he mocked me "I could at least help you finish it sooner." he then added in a more serious manner. "And I guess you could explain some Chemistry stuff I don't get?"

 

"I..Err...Yeah. I..I guess I can." I mumbled.

 

"So this is a 'yes'? " he asked, even though he already knew that was a 'yes'.

 

"Yes!" I said too loud that Matt jumped a little before he let his adorable giggle cover any other sound for some beautiful moments.

 

"So it's a date then." he exclaimed in that seductive voice that made my heart skip a beat or two, once again.

 

On that Saturday morning, Mia called me to tell me she couldn't go out. She was grounded because she had her dog out for a walk and let him poop in her old grumpy neighbour's yard while she was texting and wasn't paying attention. The neighbour sued them and so Mia's parents were really angry. I told her I couldn't either and she squealed in a mock shocked tone.

 

"Why?" I pouted, not able to resist telling her about my little 'date' with Bellamy.

 

"Uh..." I faltered "Well...I'm going over to Bellamy's to study." I said quickly. A pause.

 

"Ohhhh." she exclaimed slyly "Studying, yeah. Got it."

 

"Studying, Mia. Just studying. He needs help with Chemistry and I need help with Maths; fair trade of knowledge."

 

"Maths...You plus him minus the clothes-"

 

"Don't!" I hurried to cease her silly rhyme "I'm going. To. Study. Got it?"

 

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Call me to tell me how it goes, 'kay?"

 

"'Kay, bye." I said and hanged up, regretting telling her. Everyone else called me as well to inform me about the new plans but I told them all I had to study for that test, not making the mistake to tell them about studying with Matt again.

 

I spent a lot time in front of the full body mirror in my room, checking myself, acting like those blondies in the movies when getting ready for their first date, wondering what was wrong with me. I grabbed my bag from the sofa and rushed out of the house. I glimpsed at my watch.

 

5:20 pm.

 

My dad couldn't drive me today so I had to hurry to catch the bus. And I was supposed to be at Matt's in ten minutes.  _Great_  I thought.

 

I took a deep breath and started running. Not my favourite activity, apparently.

 

The nearest bus stop was ten minutes away though, normal pace, so I usually need fifteen minutes if I'm in a good mood.

 

I saw the bus arriving and panicked. If I missed it I'd have to walk, or worse call Matt to cancel our meeting. I crossed the street, running, not stopping to look if it was safe. A car stopped abruptly and the breaks creaked, making me shake a little but I still did not stop. With the corner of my eye I saw the old man in the car shaking his head in disapproval. I reached the stop just on time and jumped in the bus just before the door closed.

 

Several minutes later, I was at Brown's, breathless. I raised my hand, ready to knock on the dark wooden door but the door was pulled out of the way before my fist could make contact with it. Matt was standing there with his beautiful smile on, wearing a plain dark brown sweater and baggy light brown pants. He was like a little teddy bear. Right behind him, a short round woman was standing with a warm smile upon her face. Her shoulder-length amber hair reminded me of Matt when we first met. And her slightly pointy nose and small pinkish lips made him look a lot like her. She could be his biological mother.

 

"Hi" greeted Matt excitedly, his blue eyes shining.

 

"Hi! Sorry I'm late..." I squealed unable to hide my excitement. I leaned a bit to the side "Hello, Mrs Brown." I added, greeting the small woman .

 

"Hello, honey. Come on in. It's so nice to meet you, Tori." she made a gesture letting me in her house. I hold out my hand but she pulled me in a tight hug.

 

"Nice to meet you too, Mrs Brown." I said politely as she let me breathe. She smiled.

 

"Matt was really excited that you were coming over tonight..." the dark stare appearing on Matt's face stopped her and made her change the subject. "I guess you two should start with your homework...Tori? Would you like something to eat, sweetheart?" she asked me kindly, as she made her way to the kitchen.

 

"No, no, thank you." I said.

 

"Maybe something to drink then? I just made this delicious lemonade!" she suggested happily.

 

"I heard lemonade? I want some lemonade!" a voice demanded, coming from the hall. From the corner emerged Dom's face with that huge grin he usually has. He marched theatrically into the kitchen and I heard the blonde lady laugh. Matt sighed and shook his head.

 

"Dom?" he called in his deep voice.

 

"Yeah?" Dominic stacked his head out of the doorway. Matt pointed at me. "Oh, Tori!" he cheered as he saw me and cursed "Ah, shoot-" when he spilled some of his lemonade on the floor. He ran to me and gave me a hug.

 

"Good boy, Dom!" said Matt and patted his head like he was a dog.

 

"Hello, Dom." I hugged him back, laughing at Matt's comment.

 

"Hey, how are you?"

 

"Good. How are you?" I asked.

 

"Fine. Just about to play some videah games." he exclaimed happily, moving his hands around and wiggling his butt.

 

"Cool!" I shook my head in approval, not really impressed by the idea of playing video games right now. I admired his ability of looking elegant even in track suits. "Nice shirt." I eventually complimented.

 

"You think so?" he looked down and prayed his red shirt "Thanks! You look great, too, Tori!" he said sincerely.

 

"Thanks, Dominic!"

 

"Hey, Dom. Super Mario's waiting for you." Matt pointed to the living room and Dom made a sour, yet playful face to Matt, then left saying: 'Okay, okay! Have fun studying!'.

 

"Let's go?" Matt pushed me to the hallway with a gentle move, making me go first but soon I was the one following. He opened the second door on the right of the corridor and rushed in. I entered the room behind him.

 

It was huge. The walls were a light shade of green and the room was tidier than I thought it would be. I imagined Mrs Brown struggling to put away books and clothes and controllers and laughed out loud to the thought .

 

"What?" I faced a quite startled Matt. I shook my head.

 

"Nothing." He shrugged it off and picked up some books and sat on the floor next to me.

 

"Maths or Chemistry first?" he asked. I shrugged, unable as always to make a decision so he picked Maths. I showed him all the homework I had to do and what I couldn't understand. He tapped his lip with his index finger and immediately started explaining me what I had to do, effortlessly, a perfect speech of a professor, like he had been practicing it for weeks. However, I was so dump that I couldn't understand even the simplest things and made a ton of silly questions but he didn't mind explaining over and over again.

 

I looked at the time when we had finally finished with maths. It was 7:40 pm already.

 

"Wow. That took us longer than I expected." I commented and Matt giggled.

 

"It was fun though, wasn't it?" he winked, making me blush.

 

"Yeah, having to explain a bunch of nonsense to me must be so much fun." I murmured, looking at my hands. He gave his most adorable laugh and patted my back.

 

"C'mon, let's take a break."

 

He guided me out of the room and to the living room, to find a muddy Dom entering the house.

 

"What the fuck have you been doing!?" Matt pointed at his dirty and wet clothes.

 

"Football..." he mumbled in an innocent tone, as if a child was trying to defend himself to his parents. Matt mocked a serious expression and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "Aw, come on!" pouted Dom but his face lit up immediately

 

"Do you want a hug?" he paced towards Matt.

 

"No! Fuck you!" yelled Matt, backing off. The blonde managed to squeeze Matt into a hug. He squirmed trying to escape, only to get his hair ruffled, a dark muddy mess on his head. "Thank you, asshole..." he murmured and ran his fingers through his hair, dusting the dried mud off.

 

"Hey! Watch your tongue!" shouted Mrs Brown from the kitchen, Everyone laughing. Dominic turned to me.

 

"See? He's mean." I cracked up laughing, the two boys following a second later. Matt headed to the kitchen while Dom went to change and I made myself comfortable on the large couch, opposite the kitchen door.

 

"Get me a clean shirt" Matt demanded and Dominic murmured a quiet 'Okay', opening a door.

 

"Hey, Matt?" he yelled, some minutes later.

 

"Yeah?" replied Matt.

 

"Chris's gonna come over in a while to play video games." he was still yelling when he came back in the living room. Bellamy came out of the kitchen and this time he replied only with a facepalm when he saw the shirt Dom was holding.

 

"We will be quiet, I promise. You can go to the basement if you want..." advised Dominic, handing Matt the red flowery button-up shirt.

 

"What the fuck is this." he said firmly, waving the shirt around in the air in front of the blond's face. Dom's lips curled into a wide innocent smile.

 

"I thought you wanted a shirt."

 

"I didn't want your shirt." he shook his head, disappearing into his room.

 

"I know you like my clothes, don't deny it!" Dom shouted, hurt.

 

"No, I don't."

"

Oh, really? And why were you wearing them yesterday, then?" Dom shot back with his arms crossed over his chest. My eyebrows shot up in disbelief. Matt appeared again with a grim stare burning on Dom.

 

"Pff! Bullshit! I wasn't." he disputed.

 

"You were!" he turned to me "You should see him dancing!" he stood up and wiggled his bum, his arms bend moving up and down like chicken wings. "Like a chicken on shrooms!" he cackled.

 

"Really?" I asked and once again cracked up laughing hysterically when Dominic nodded. The brunet's lips curled up in only an imperceptible smile but disappeared within seconds as he turned on his heel and marched into the kitchen. Dominic laughed and winked at me. He came and plopped down on the couch next to me, making himself comfortable.

 

"He'll get over it." he reassured.

 

Matthew came out of the kitchen and handed me a plate of homemade cookies once I stood up and he carried two glasses of lemonade.

 

"Follow me." he said, making his way to the hall.

 

"Boys?" called out a feminine voice. "I'm going out for a bit, alright?"

 

"Okay." called out Matt "Have fun!"

 

"Thank you!" she sang and a door closed.

 

Matt opened the door next to his temporary room. There were stairs heading to the basement, I supposed, and I followed behind him.

 

When we entered the room I froze to my steps and my jaw dropped.

 

In the middle of the spacious room were a set of black drums, a dark blue bass and a red electrical guitar, as well as an acoustic one leaning on a black stand. A black upright piano was placed against the opposite wall. A tiny red vase with little white flowers was resting on top of it with two frames of equal size on every side. Two spotlights were lighting the 'stage' and opposite the instruments a dark blue timeworn couch was placed. Next to the couch was a floor lamp that matched it. A plain old coffee table was placed in the other corner and a stained small beige carpet was lying in the center of the room, reaching the couch. One part of the brick walls was covered in photos, probably of the Brown family, and posters of bands and random lyrics. The place looked like one of those garages you see in movies where bands rehearse their songs, the place I'd definitely want to own if I had a band, that is. But Matt hadn't told me he had a band. Maybe it's the Brown brothers' and not Matt's. However, I was pretty sure he apparently wouldn't be allowed to interfere with such equipment if it wasn't his.

 

"Are you coming?" he asked. I walked up to him.

 

"Are those yours?" I pointed to the beautiful instruments.

 

"Yes." he simply answered. He took the plate off my hands and placed it on the small table, next to the glasses of lemonade.

 

"You're in a band?" He stopped and stared at me for a prolonged moment.

 

"Yes..." he looked at me like I was some short of zeta or something. I froze for a moment, thinking, feeling hurt that he'd never told me before.

 

"With Dom?"

 

"Yes."

 

"And Chris?"

 

"Yes?"

 

"And why haven't you ever told me?" I whispered like we were sharing a secret.

 

"I thought you knew. I had told you I'm playing the guitar, and Dom the drums and Chris the bass, right? I thought it was kinda obvious..." he frowned, imitating my own expression.

 

"No, it wasn't?" I was shouting at him now.

 

"We're friends and we're playing some instruments but we wouldn't have our own band?" he questioned.

 

"Oh, really? Well, I don't think I should have told you many things then, since they're obvious, huh?" I kept shouting at him, mad.

 

He paused for a long moment, looking at me. I broke eye contact and turned around to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if the chapter titles keep being this cringe-worthy i'm leaving


	12. 'Oh' II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on Wattpad.

"Okay, okay!" he grabbed my forearm to stop me as I went up the stairs "You're right! I'm sorry. It wasn't obvious. I should have told you." he raised his head a little for his eyes to meet mine, see the sadness and annoyance in there, but then looked down again. "I'm an asshole..." he murmured quietly.

 

I kept staring at his tiny figure standing there. He looked like a child who had just been scolded by his parents. His short, black hair covering his eyes as his head was leaning forward facing the floor. I should be mad at him because he just skipped telling me something so important about him but how can you be mad at someone like him? I approached him and affectionately rubbed his arm. When he looked up at me I gave him a smile, reassuring him it was okay. He smiled back, cheerful again.  _Bipolar_.

 

"Sorry..."

 

"'I'm sowwy' " I mocked his adorable British accent, quickly pacing away from him. He ran to me and grabbed my waist from behind, immobilizing me, while I was frantically trying to escape from his grip. He was strong for his size. He started tickling me and a squeaky scream escaped my throat against my will. I stretched a bit reaching his tummy and tickled him until his grip loosened and I could ran away. I maneuvered between the instruments, struggling not to break or knock anything down and ran to the couch. Matt startled me as he wrapped his arms around my waist again pulling us both onto the couch. He pinned me down keeping on tickling me, my playful screaming and his loud, high-pitched laughter echoed in the room.

 

"Don't you dare mock my accent again." the whisper near my ear caused me to shiver slightly, his serious, firm tone of voice making me freeze on the spot, for the first time since I met him feeling almost afraid of him. But I couldn't be sure he wasn't mocking it. I pulled back looking into his blue eyes. But they were still playful, happy. My poker face turned into a wide smile once I regained my confidence. I raised one eyebrow.

 

"Why? Little Bellamy's gonna tell his mum?" I asked cheekily.

 

He stood up, removing his hands from my stomach as he looked at me with a suddenly sad face. My eyes widened in fear. My confidence draining away from me once again. I jumped off the couch and ran to him. I tried to cap his face and make him look at me, not able to see his eyes due to the shadows his large brow bones formed, but his hands quickly removed mine as he turned his face away. His body was shaking frantically as he desperately tried to hide his face.

 

_Ow fuck._

 

"Matt, I-I'm sorry, I didn't-" I hurried to say but a high-pitched giggle ceased my apologies. Matt was bending forward clutching his stomach as his laughter was becoming louder and louder every second.

 

My face fell and, hurt, I turned around

 

"Fuck you." I said quietly not sure it could be heard over the laughter but I couldn't care less at the moment. I sat back on the couch and crossed my arms over my chest watching him huddling in front of me.

 

"You should see your face." he blurted when he eventually caught his breath. I shifted in my seat in embarrassment for falling for something so stupid. Like Matt would ever cry for something like this. "Hey..!" he said, his tone changed when I didn't reply, my eyes staring somewhere in front of me, and he slightly kicked the tip of my shoe.

 

I looked up at his slim figure standing before me now looking so much taller than my own. I dared to look at his face, a thick shadow covering most of his features but the clear-cut shape of his face so beautiful, his dark hair a mess sticking out from everywhere, made me blush uncontrollably. I looked back down in a desperate attempt to hide my flushing face from his intense gaze, feeling my heart beat fast and loud in my ears. He plopped down next to me "I was just teasing..." he apologized leaning closer to my face "I didn't mean to hurt you or anything...Hey. Are you okay?". I turned to face him and frowned upon seeing his expression. I shook my head.

 

"No, no. I mean...yes. I'm fine. It wasn't funny you know!" I said more lively and his face seemed to light up just a little only to fell a second later.

 

"You sure?" my eyes shot back at him, surprised by the genuine concern in his voice and I blushed again.  _Why are you acting so stupidly!?_  a voice screamed in my head. I nodded unable to say anything or even move, sinking into the blue sea of his eyes. His brows furrowed and he kept staring at me blushing and shaking for mere seconds that, however, seemed like ages.

 

He finally stood up, grabbed my arm and pulled me along with him as he quickly paced toward the instruments, forcing me to snap out of my shocked state.

 

"C'mon. I'll make it up to you. What do you wanna do?" he asked over his shoulder.

 

"I..I don't know. Weren't we supposed to study?" I raised my eyebrows.

 

"Pfff! I know..." he said "But I'm so booored of that!" he added innocently as he slowly turned around and stretched his arms above his head, his shirt pulled up revealing a bit of skin. I smiled, fully understanding what studying would do right now. "What do you wanna do?" he repeated.

 

"Um..." I looked around in the room struggling to come up with something. I felt his eyes burning on my face when he opened his mouth to suggest something but closed it immediately. His previous quarrel with Dominic randomly popped in my mind and I giggled. "Dance for me." I said firmly, smiling evilly. His eyebrows shot up, obviously surprised by the sudden change in my voice. I felt smug for managing to surprise him in a way.

 

"Dance for you?" a playful, sly smile curling his lips up.

 

"Like a chicken on shrooms" I used the same phrase Dom had used some time ago and irritated Matt so much, wiggling my eyebrows, that sly tone not leaving my voice. He sighed, a light pink appearing on his cheeks.

 

"Note to self: Kill Dom before he humiliates you in a more embarrassing way." he said in a serious manner, pretending to write his note down with an invisible pen. I giggled and he smiled widely. He came closer and let his arm loosely hang on my shoulders. He shook his head "You're making fun of me for the second time today but I'm gonna condone it this time because you have an adorable laugh." he said and I felt a smile appearing on my face while red was creeping up "What do you wanna do? Apart from dancing, that is."

 

"Oww why? I wanted to see you dancing!" I whined.

 

"Well, not tonight." he giggled. I pouted but looked around the room again, searching for a new idea. That was when I spotted his battered acoustic guitar across the room. I looked up at him and then back at his guitar.

 

"Play something for me."

 

He seemed confused for a second and his eyebrow raised. Then his puzzled expression turned into an understanding one and then in something I couldn't interpret. He pursed his lips and shook his head.

 

"What?" I asked "I've never heard you playing. And since I've been indulgent about you  _forgetting_  to tell me about your band you owe me." I reasoned.

 

"I've already apologized about that!" he whined.

 

"Ah, ah! You owe me."

 

"I just...I don't quite like playing in front of others...Don't feel comfortable." he said innocently.

 

"You don't feel comfortable playing in front of me?" I pouted.

 

"Nah, I just...maybe?" I quirked my eyebrows in disbelief, prying his sour expression.

 

"Maybe?" I questioned. He just nodded. "C'mon. Please?" I begged him, banging my foot on the floor. He seemed to consider it for a short moment before he nodded.

 

"Only one song, though." he walked to grab his acoustic guitar.

 

I clapped my hands happily, in victory and curled on the couch, shifting around to get as comfortable as I could. He sat down next to me and started testing the strings, making it seem so easy that I felt completely useless compared to him.

 

A light smile on his face assured me that he was satisfied with the sound each of them produced. Suddenly, his eyes locked on the carpet in front of him, his gaze blank but at the same time focused. I froze waiting for a sign how I should react.

 

The answer came when he turned his head to face me. His lips were a straight line, a serious expression. He slowly raised his hand and pointed at me with one finger.

 

"I'm not gonna sing." he said quietly. I stifled a giggle placing my hand on my mouth and nodded, signaling him to proceed, but pouting internally.

 

He arranged his long trained fingers on the neck of his guitar. His fingers started moving, only lightly touching the strings. The beautiful melody reached my ears, six notes producing such a great atmosphere for the beginning of the song. Matt's face had the calmest expression I've ever seen in a person before as the notes kept alternating for some more seconds until the intro had finished. His fingers picked up the pace hitting several notes at the same time, a powerful, rhythmical sound produced. One versus and one chorus later, the melody became slow, quiet again and it was only after mere seconds it began regaining its powerful rhythm until it came to its climax, sending strong shivers down my whole body, the sound of it almost orgasmic. At that same moment Matthew grimaced, his eyebrows furrowing, the shadow returning. His small lips curled into an almost pained smile and a low whining sound escaped them as if he was singing. A few more quiet notes sounded in the room and the guitar ceased.

 

His eyes met mine, his face close to my own, and shone once they noticed my stunned expression.

 

"So?" he asked softly "What do you think?".

 

I smiled widely at him. I opened my mouth to talk but couldn't find the right words to express the feelings what I've just heard created, the effect of his professional playing still keeping my mind under a little hypnosis.

 

"Oh" I breathed "That was...amazing." I finally said. "How do you call it?" He chuckled.

 

"Um..Er..I haven't come up with a pwoper tittle yet." he made eye contact "It needs some development, as well, if we want to play it in a gig or something though. Chris says we need to do something more complicated with the drums but I think the real problem is with the vocals but it can be fixed." he reasoned, saying more than it was really needed, and leaned his guitar against the timeworn couch. I nodded.

 

"I think it's perfect."

 

"But you haven't heard the vocals yet." his wry smile lighting up the whole room. I shook my head.

 

"So I'll eventually get to hear you singing, huh?" I smiled, the thought of hearing his voice in a live concert, or maybe here again, so tempting.

 

"Oh-ho-ho-oh, yeah. I guess." he laughed and I followed.

 

Suddenly, a loud noise was heard and then quick clatters before Dom crashed on the wall opposite the stairs and fell flat onto the tile floor. I was worried until, half a second after the crash, Dom stood up hysterically laughing, Chris following suit as he emerged from the staircase. From the corner of my eye I saw that Matt had the same stunned expression plastered on his face as I did.

 

Dom and Chris turned around and their laughter ceased when they saw us on the couch. Their faces fell only to change into an implying, cheeky smile upon looking at each other and back at us.

 

"Do we  _interrupt_?" asked Dominic, his eyebrow quirking. Chris tried to avoid eye contact, unsuccessfully trying to stifle a smirk.

 

Both me and Matt looked at each other at the same time only to notice how

suspiciously close to each other we were. We immediately broke apart and nervously hurried to say 'no' several times answering Dom's question.

 

Matt stood up and walked up to them, wrapping his arms around their shoulders and malevolently digging his fingers on the back of their necks, both Chris' and Dom's smiles turning into pained ones. He looked so short next to those two, both several inches taller than him, yet so evil with that smile plastered on his face.

 

"I played the new song to Tori." he shrugged "She likes it." his face turned to me and give me a happy smile. I smiled back, not caring how red my face would be by then. "So? Do you want something or...?" he said, letting them go from his strong grip, and gestured towards the stairs once he finished his unfinished sentence.

 

"Ah, yes. We're ordering pizza. Do you want something?" Dom asked me and Matt but his eyes were looking at me, too afraid, I thought, to look back at his friend's burning glare. Before I could response Matt asked again.

 

"Are you hungry?" I rubbed my tummy, wondering if I was but a low growl gave me the answer.

 

"Um...I..." I glimpsed at the large clock on the wall "I should go." I said quickly, Matthew's face fell.

 

"Why? It's not even 8 yet!" he looked at the clock, reconsidering what he said

 

"Well, it is but come on!" he whined "You stay and I will drive you home later, I promise." Chris and Dom giggled a bit but my eyes didn't leave from the pleading ones of the boy in front of me that clouded my mind. I looked down in an attempt to clean my head from the annoying fog so I could speak again.

 

"Er...well, it's not necessary."

 

"So you're staying for dinner?" I couldn't resist chuckling at his childish reaction, his eyes widening in excitement. I shrugged and smiled widely not actually thinking. "Great!" he exclaimed and grabbed my hand to pull me off the couch.

 

"Hey, do you want me to prepare anything?" he asked while we were entering the spacious kitchen.

 

"What? No. Say no. It's a trap!" screamed Dominic, mocking a horrified expression.

 

"Shut up, Dom!" Matt spat, his voice accompanied by Chris' light laughter.

 

"What do you wanna eat?" he asked me in a calmer tone, leaning his small body on the counter. I shrugged.

 

"I don't know...Anything's fine with me."

 

"Even meat?" he asked cheekily, prolonging the last vowel, aware of my repulsion for meat. My features cringed in disgust.

 

"Nooo!" I winced.

 

He laughed and started searching in the cupboards.

 

"Hm...What about some pasta? Hmm...Pesto?" he said prying a small jar in his hands. My eyebrows shot up for the tenth time this afternoon.

 

"You know how to make pesto?" I asked. Chris shook his head, a smirk on his face.

 

"Matt knows every pasta recipe on his recipe book by heart."

 

"Italy lover?"

 

"Indeed. And surprisingly he's a pretty good cook when it comes to Italian food, considering he is unable to even boil an egg." he laughed. Matt let out a malevolent high-pitched giggle.

 

"At least _I_  cook, Chrissy."

 

"I cook, too! Remember you love my burgers?" said Chris proudly, crossing his big arms on his chest.

 

"Nothing compares to my spaghetti; get over it! And, no, your burgers tasted like shit the last time." Matthew shot back.

 

"Little Jerry doesn't complained and he's eating them almost every day!"

 

"Who's Jerry?" I butted in, guessing he should be a relative or a friend.

 

"He's my little bud." he said sweetly "He's Watkins' younger son, actually."

 

"How old is he?" I tilted my head to the side, surprised by Chris' fatherly manner.

 

"He's five." he replied with a huge grin on his face. I nodded and smiled widely, unable to keep back the effect of his beautiful warm smile.

 

"Have you ever asked Jerry what's his favourite food?" Matt looked back at us over his shoulder, with a sassy smirk. Chris' eyebrow shot up. "I'll cook my best dish tomorrow for him. Bring yours." he challenged the bigger guy, still focused on his pesto sauce; his manner showing his thirst for competition once again.

 

"Are you challenging me?" asked Chris in disbelief.

 

"You bet!"

 

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" said Dom quietly behind us, shaking his fists up and down rhythmically. All three of us, turned to look at him. His face immediately became a poker face and his arms fell to his sides.

 

"I'll be in the living room..if...Never mind." he quickly said and exited the kitchen. We all laughed quietly and went back to what we were doing.

 

There was a moment of awkward silence, the only sound in the room coming from the spoon in Matt's hand scratching the bottom of the bowl as he blended the ingredients for his homemade sauce.

 

Chris walked over to the counter and stretched his arm to take a large jar that read 'cookies' with black bold letters from the top shelf. He looked inside and squinted at Matt, then looked for in a split second.

 

"Where are the cookies? I'm sure Tina made some today." Matt slowly turned around to face him, eyes still glued to his utensils.

 

"I think..." he started saying slowly and continued in his usual rapid speaking

"We left some in the basement. The rest is were Dom left them." he turned back again, Chris already at the doorway.

 

"Where did he left 'em?". Matt turned his head in slow motion and arched his eyebrows, a sly smile replacing his previously serious expression.

 

"He ate lots of them today morning...". I quietly giggled in my hand, Chris' face turned into a ridiculously disgust expression and Matt cackled loudly as Chris left the room.

 

Our laughter created a nice light atmosphere in the room for some moments but then, when we grew silent once again, I realized I was left alone with Matt.

 

My stomach flip-flopped, internally freaking out a bit. I stood there watching him as he dipped some spaghetti in the boiling water. He moved his fork a little around in the pot.

 

"Shit!" he muttered, his fork falling in the hot water. He leaned over it and looked inside. He blindly searched for his abandoned utensils and grabbed a knife and a spoon. He used them to lift the fork out of but it fell back inside.

 

"Fuck you." he murmured to the rebelling fork. I giggled unable to stop myself anymore and walked up to him.

 

"Let me do it." I said and touched his shoulder to make him move out of the way. He held out the fork and the spoon for me but I only took the spoon.

 

"Don't you need this?" he held the knife in front of my face.

 

"Pff! Please!I've dropped way too much cutlery in pots with boiling water. I'm an expert." my faux reassuring tone caused a small smirk to appear on his face. I giggled. I sank the spoon in and balanced the metallic fork on the tip of the hollow part of it. I slowly dragged it along the inner of the pot until it successfully reached the rim. I carefully took it out with a kitchen towel and victoriously held it in front of Matt. "Here you go!" I smiled proudly. His eyes widened in disbelief but smiled at me as he took the fork and threw in the sink.

 

"Thank you." I smiled. "So you're cooking?"

 

"Oh, yes...kind of." I murmured the last words, quite embarrassed that I couldn't cook as much as he probably could.

 

"Favourite dish?" he turned to look at me as he threw a spaghetti in his mouth.

 

"Um..pasta."

 

"Mhmm. Mine as well." he smiled "Maybe you could share some of your recipes with me?" he winked. I felt red crawling up my face.

 

"I-I -apparently I don't have any recipes you'd need. I mean your pesto can't be compared to my red sauce; that's all I can make." I shrugged and looked down. He lightly laughed.

 

"You haven't tried my sauce yet." He opened a drawer and took out a spoon. He dipped it in the green liquid. It made a low scratching sound as he slowly dragged it on the rim of the smaller pot pulling it out, letting the extra sauce to drip off the spoon. He neared it to his mouth and blew cool air at it, his hand mere inches below. He turned the spoon to my direction and brought it closer to my face. I leaned in and eagerly took a bit of the green sauce in my mouth. It seemed so good and-

 

"God, this is so good!" I exclaimed. It actually was one of the best spaghetti sauce I've ever tried. Who knew a sixteen-year-old could cook like this? A literally huge smile lit his face.

 

"You like it?"

 

"Yes! This is delicious!" I commented really looking forward to eating more. A gentle giggle escaped his lips.

 

"Thanks." he murmured, bashfully smiling. I smiled as well and nodded.

 

"Do you need any help?"

 

"Nah, I'm fine." He stretched his small body up to the cupboard to get some plates. He filled them with pasta and took two of them, ready to leave the room. I pouted at him. He sweetly smiled."Here you go!" he offered me two of the plates with a sigh. "I'm bringing some cola." he held the door open for me. I smiled goofily as he looked down at me.

 

I found Dom and Chris playing a car racing game, Dom's red car on the right part of the TV screen and Chris' yellow on the left, their names appearing on either upper corner under 'Player 1' and 'Player 2'. Both of them screamed when Chris' car hit a fence, Dom poking his side with his elbow and Chris squirming away laughing aloud. I walked over to them with the two plates in my hands. Dom turned his head when he heard me coming in the room.

 

"Food!" he exclaimed, gently taking one plate off my hand. "Thanks, Tori!" I walked around the couch and handed Chris his.

 

"Thanks." he looked up and murmured with a bashful smile.

 

"You're welcome." I smiled back at him. I walked over to the opposite couch and curled up there watching the two boys wolfing down some mouthfuls of green sauce-covered spaghetti.

 

"Mmm!" enthusiastically groaned Chris as he ate some more, both me and Dominic giggling to the funny sound.

 

"Aren't you gonna eat?" Dom asked with his mouth full. I smiled.

 

"Yes, just waiting for Matt." I gestured towards the kitchen with a jerk of my head.

 

"Oh, okay."

 

A couple of minutes later Matt emerged from the kitchen. Actually, his foot as he kicked the door open, his hands busy holding a huge disk with cola, lemonade and two plates with pasta. And more cola, a plastic bottle dug into each front pocket of his pants. I laughed and stood up to help him but sat back down when I saw his strict glare.

 

He gently placed the disk on the wooden coffee table in front of Chris and Dom. He handed me one plate as he plopped down next to me.

 

"Thanks." I said and grabbed my fork to start eating.

 

"What d'you wanna drink?" he asked me, already pouring some lemonade in a glass and placing it on the edge table in front of me. I snorted and smiled as he looked at me, blindly pouring Chris and Dom lemonade and cola for him. He turned his head and took some big sips of his dark brown beverage. I coiled some spaghetti around my fork, Matt mimicking me. I brought the fork near my mouth, ready to start devouring the mouthwatering spaghetti when I noticed Matt staring at me. I lowered my hand to the plate, my eyes travelling around the room and then back at him.

 

"What?"

 

"Nothing." he chuckled quietly, turning his attention to gathering spaghetti around his fork with slow moves. Through the corner of my eye I saw him looking at me again as I put the pasta in my mouth and chewed slowly. The taste now was twice as good as it was when I tried the sauce back in the kitchen, way too good to describe. My eyes widened, not expecting to eat something so delicious made by a teenage British boy in an average American house instead of a rewarded chef in a pricey, five-star Italian restaurant. His lips turned upwards in a pleased smile as he saw my expression.

 

"This is so good!" I exclaimed.

 

"Told you." smiled Chris from the floor.

 

"You like it?" Matt asked excitedly for the obvious, raising his eyebrows.

 

I shook my head not able to find the right words for a moment.

 

"This is simply the best spaghetti I've ever eaten by a non professional." He grinned from ear to ear and nodded. Dom and Chris laughed and poke each other. I blushed.

 

"Thank you!"

 

We sat there eating in silence for some time, everyone enjoying the food.

I found myself looking at Matthew while he was eating. I smiled widely when a spaghetti flopped on his nose as he sucked on it, covering his nose in green sauce. I laughed and he followed suit. He wiped the sauce with his index finger and lightly touched my nose leaving some of it there. I backed on the couch and giggled, wiping the trace of green with my palm. He let out a high-pitched laugh.

 

"Sorry." he tried to say through giggling. I shook my head.

 

"So." I sipped my lemonade "Tell me about your band." I said, glaring at Matt.

 

He sratched the back of his head and giggled again.

 

"What do you wanna know?" he asked quietly. I huffed.

 

"I dunno...Err...How did you start?"

 

"Um...y'know." started Dom "I was in that band and then Matt joined it too but that band was really fucked up at that time so we started our own band. And, then, we heard Chris was a good drummer-"

 

"Wait...You're playing the bass, right?" I asked Chris.

 

"Yes" he laughed, sipping some of his cola "that's what they wanted me for."

 

"We bullied him into taking up bass lessons." simply said Matt. I quirked an eyebrow.

 

"Yeah, there would be no band without Chris so we had to." Dom shrugged one shoulder. I nodded, smiling.

 

"And then?"

 

"Then...We took part in that Battle of the Bands and we won." smiled Matt and shrugged, looking somewhere on the table in front of him, before he stretched to take his glass. He sipped.

 

"And that was when they would even pay me to stay in the band." chuckled Chris.

 

"Yeah," laughed Matt "We kinda took the whole thing more seriously after that and we changed our name..."

 

"To what?" They all laughed. "What?"

 

"W-We were called Rocket Baby Dolls" said Matt through giggles.

 

"Rocket Baby Dolls!?" I laughed "The porn?" Matt's mouth fell open and he let out his high pitched laughter.

 

"You're watching porn!?" I blushed and giggled again.

 

"No...I know a guy..." I batted my lashes.

 

"A guy...?"

 

"My cousin." I chuckled. "So? How are you called now?"

 

"Muse."

 

"Muse." I repeated and nodded "I like it." Matt smiled and left his empty plate on the table, pushing some bottles and glasses away. I smiled back and gathered the remaining spaghetti and delicious sauce with my fork. Wow. This was incredible...

 

"Hey, Matt, mate..." Chris shook his head "Do you have some more?" he rubbed his eyes as he blurted this out and raised his empty now plate.

 

"Fuck, yes!" Matt shook his fist in the air "I knew it! You like my food..." he winked at him. Chris let out a dramatic sigh.

 

"Do you have some more?"

 

"Yes. Go get it, big boy!" he cheered and slapped Chris' arse as he pasted by the couch. My eyes widened before both me and Dom cracked out laughing. Chris disappeared in the kitchen.

 

Matt lay back on the couch. He rubbed his stomach, full from all this pasta and cola he'd consumed. Dom took a sip from his homemade lemonade and copied Matt's movement. Matt threw the red lid of the cola bottle at Dominic and it successfully hit his nose before it fell on his lap. He, also, took in his hand and tossed it at Matt, both repeating this back-and-forth game until Matt fail to hit Dom with it.

 

"Loser..." said Dom uninterested.

"Ah, shush!" spat out Matt, turning his head away from him. Dom laughed at his exaggerated reaction and soon Matt followed. I just sat there watching them, lulled by all this food and the friendly, comfortable atmosphere. It was kind of nice to watch them play like little boys. It made me wonder how they used to spend their time together some years prior to that day, back then when they had first met.

 

I stretched my arms and lay back on the couch, too relaxed to move. Something clicked in my head.

 

_What time it is?_

 

"What time is it?" I asked Dom, who was the only one wearing a watch. He glimpsed at his digital watch.

 

"21:43" simply replied Dom and rubbed his eyes.

 

"Oh, shit!" I winced and jumped off the couch searching in my bag for my phone. "Shit." I repeated, my phone nowhere to be found. I must have left it home and my parents would have called a million times by now. "I...I should go..." I said nervously and walked to the door remembering my house was actually too far from Brown's. I turned on my heel. "Can I make a call?".

 

Matt stood up and walked up to the small table in the hall towards the bedrooms. He came back in the living room with a black portable phone in his hand.

 

"Here you go." he stretched his arm and as I neared to take it he took it back. I looked up at his face. What now? He slightly opened his mouth to talk, his head tilting to the side and his eyes narrowing. A little evil smile appeared on his features. "Who?"

 

"Who what?"

 

"Call who?". I was confused now.

 

"I..I'll call my dad to pick me up...?". I frowned upon hearing his giggling. I'm sure I blushed. Just a bit.

 

"Come on." he said, throwing the phone on the couch. "I'm driving you home.".

 

"I-I...No...I mean...That...That's not necessary." I mumbled. For some weird reason, the flip- flop feeling returned in my stomach. Why? He chuckled.

 

"It is actually. I was the one talking you into staying for dinner so it's only fair." his voice faded out while searching around in the house in every bowl and cupboard in the living room and the hall. He came back with a key in his hand. "Let's go." he stood in front of me. I balked in front of the door.

 

"You sure?"

 

"Yeah! Come on!" he gently pushed me off the way to hold the door open for me and wait for me to go out first.

 

"Bye, guys!" I waved at the two boys on the couch before Matt closed the door.

 

" 'Night, Tori!" cheered Dom while Chris said a quiet "Bye." both busy watching a reality show.

 

I followed behind Matthew as he made his way to the garage. He grabbed the handle and pulled the garage door upwards. It opened with a loud creak, proof that it needed quite some strength to open it. Where did such a tiny guy get this strength from? He took my hand and led me into the dark of the garage. My eyes quickly adjusted to the dark and I saw a car. I guessed the colour was a light blue and by the looks of it, it was a bit of a wreck but, to be honest, it was the kind of car that I like. Those old, vintage cars always have something mysterious, don't they? He came to the right side of the car and held the door open for me and then gently closed it when I entered. I watched him walk around the car to get to his side and I found myself dreamily sigh. When I realized it I immediately looked away, blushing furiously. What-

 

"How you like this beauty?" he said, stroking the black inside of the car. I giggled.

 

"Much. It's nice." I answered copying his move.

 

"Yeah...It's pretty, isn't it?"

 

"Mhmm." I hummed, relaxing in my seat.

 

It felt nice to be here with him. Relaxing. Usually I'm just too awkward with people around me - sometimes even with Mia - but this wasn't happening with Matthew, especially after tonight. It was a good chance to loosen up even more and know Dom and Chris better. It was about time, I guess. We've been so close with Matt lately and it just wasn't right not to feel comfortable around him.

 

The old engine of the beauty roared as Matt drove away from the house.

 

"Hey, have you done this before?"

 

"Done what before?" he asked, looking away from the road for a split second.

 

"Driving on the right. You drive on the left in Europe, right?"

 

"Oohh," he laughed "Why? Do you think that I'll drive us into a wall or something?" he giggled now looking back on the road again. I laughed along with him.

 

"No, should I?" I raised one eyebrow only to hear his soft laughter again.

 

"No. No, you're safe for now." he giggled again "I've done it a couple of times since I came here. Though Tina doesn't allow me to take the car." I think I saw him wink at me in the dark. I lightly snorted.

 

"Oh. Do you know where I can find liquorice candies around here? I'd bought some in that store down the street but the man says they don't have it anymore...What kind of shop doesn't have liquorice candies!?" I started laughing at his frustrated manner.

 

"I don't know. Why don't you check Wal-mart? Though I'm not sure they have it..." I finally said. "Probably, they do; I dunno. I don't like this stuff..." His mouth fell agape in shock.

 

"How is this even possible!?" he shrieked "You really don't?" I shook my head negatively. He giggled. "Well, Tina said they didn't the last time she was there." he huffed "I used to find it everywhere in Devon...".

 

"Well, Wal-Mart here isn't the biggest so, yeah, they don't have some stuff from time to time...Why did you even chose to come to a place they don't have liquorice?"

 

"Ah, if only I knew..." I smiled.

 

"Seriously, why did you pick Bentonville?"

 

"I don't know...I guess Dom liked the idea of being in a kinda small town. I didn't, you know. I was growing sick of Teignmouth, really. People there are so...tight laced and strange and grumpy. But, it's not that bad here. In fact - no - it's fun, I like it. Plus, if I hadn't listened to Dom and picked Bentonville I wouldn't have met some great people...like..." he thought for a second "like you." he made a gesture with his hand towards me "It would be a pity, 'cause you're awesome, you know?" he gave me a soft smile that made me gasp. I felt my cheeks burning and I was grateful to the dark for hiding my blushing right now. I didn't know what to say. It felt like I couldn't think at that moment so the only thing I could do was give him a weak smile and turn around to look out of the window.

 

We were in my neighborhood now. The blur of the houses as we were passing by started becoming clearer as the car slowed down and eventually stopped outside my house. I pouted. Even though I was feeling awkward again after Matt's comment I didn't want to go home yet.

 

I turned my head to his direction and he was looking at me. As our eyes met he looked down and then out of the window screen. But I kept looking at him, looking at his face. I sighed and unwillingly started blushing again. I started wasn't like I've never done this before - looking at him. I always found his beautiful, sharp features to be soothing or amusing. Just a couple of seconds of close observing of his face could make my day. But this time it was different. I couldn't stop staring at him.

 

He turned to look at me again, tilting his head to distract my frozen insistent gaze. I blinked several times to clear my head and looked down at my bag. I took the strap and put it on my shoulder.

 

"What?" he asked. A soft giggle lingering in his voice. I shook my head.

 

"I-I..." I smiled. Then I remembered. "Matt!"

 

"What!?" he screamed and jumped.

 

"I didn't help you with your Chemistry..." I whined. He snorted and leaned his head back into the seat.

 

"It's okay. I didn't really need it, anyway."

 

"Oh..?"

 

"Yeah, you know...Just wanted to spend some time with you." he smiled and I blushed. Again. The second time in the last five minutes. That wasn't good. I would have a heart attack or something, definately.

 

I smiled and looked up at him again.

 

"Thank you." I looked up at his face smiling even more widely. He half-smiled half-giggled again, smile wide to show his rebel tooth in the dark of the car. His eyes shone and he nodded. My hand faltered on the handle of the door. I didn't want to leave now. I didn't want to choose leaving when I had the option of staying here looking at his smiling face.

He suddenly leaned closer and stopped mere inches from my face. He leaned a bit closer. I'd swear my heartbeat was, at least, audible in the silent car. He did a back and forth movement for some moments while I was standing completely still, too shocked to react. He leaned in again and just before his nose touched mine he tilted his head and planted a kiss on my cheek. I gasped. He pulled back and smiled.

 

I pulled the handle and the door opened with a sound. I looked back at him before getting out of the car.

 

"Good night." I said looking back at him before closing the door.

"Good night" he said softly. I walked around the front of the car with fast reluctant steps. I walked up the three steps to my house and took a second to look back at him before opening with my keys. He was still there. I opened the door just a crack and heard the old engine roar. My heart pounded and I felt sad for a reason I couldn't fully understand. And it surely wasn't all the see-saw we played in the car.

 

Suddenly, something clicked in my head and a shiver ran down my spine. The 'what the hell is wrong with me?' questione had now found an answer.

 

"Oh." I murmured.

 

I went inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blame my 14-year-old self for everything.


	13. Halloween Preparations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on Wattpad.

Monday morning.

I woke up feeling the most nervous I've felt the last couple of months. But it wasn't just nervousness. It was also excitement. I couldn't get what happened last Saturday off my head to the point it was becoming kind of disturbing now. But, honestly, what made me nervous the most was the report I was suppossed to give to Mia. I had easily avoided her during the weekend taking advantage of my funny stomach but I couldn't do so anymore. 

I walked up the stairs to the door of her house and took a deep breath in but before I could knock on the door it had flew open.

"Bye, mum!" she called closing the door behind her as she walked out "Hey!" she greeted me.

"Hey! How are you?" I hugged her and we lazily started walking determined that I would do anything to avoid telling her details about what happened during the weekend.

"I'm fine. Fine." she murmured looking around. "What's up?"

"Are you..." I giggled "nervous or something?"

She looked at me without turning her head and took a breath in, wavering over whether to tell me what was bothering her or not. She took another breath in and turned to face me as she started speaking.

"Peggy and Beth said he's going to ask me out." she whispered, her eyes looking staright into my soul ready to guess my reaction before I even had one.

"Dom?" 

"Yes!" she squeaked, rolling her eyes so stupid I was to not realize.

"That's great!" I told her smiling "Why are you nervous? You want to go out with him don't you?"

"Yeah, but...That's great isn't it!?" she squeaked again and I laughed, her laughter echoing mine.

"It is!" I playfully bumped my shoulder into hers and she giggled.

"Oh, well! I just hope he does today otherwise I'm gonna do it." she smiled slyly and I laughed once again before nervousness kicked in. It was coming wasn't it? "So, how was your date?" Here we go.

My head snapped at her direction.

"What date?" I asked innocently and bit my tongue as my stomach started feeling funny.

"Your date...with Bellamy!" she said dramaticly and chuckled.

"Mia!" I scolded, trying to keep a straight face "It wasn't a date!" I whispered the last word in case someone could hear. 

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. How was it?" she asked again, eyes burning with curiosity.

"Well, we studied. And had dinner... He cooked pasta!" I said with a bit more excitement than intented and that caught her attention. I nervously cleared my throat as I felt red creeping up my face and continued. "We hung out with Chris and Dom as well." I threw in Dom's name hoping that would stop the upcoming flood of questions.

"Pff, yeah. What else?" she demanded.

"Miaa..." I whined. I really didn't want to give details about that night. I already felt awkward thinking about it, the last thing I needed was Mia's rant about what had happened for the rest of the day.

"Come on Toriii! I thought I was your best friend...?"she said in a hurt tone and looked at her feet while walking. "Fine..." she murmured when I didn't response. I looked at my feet too, feeling bad, even though I knew she was faking it. I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye. She wasn't smiling, she was just looking forward wearing a perfect poker face.

"Okay, okay! Fine!" I shouted giving up "He drove me home..." She gasped.

"Tell. Me. Everything." she demanded.

I did as I was told, telling her evertyhing from the moment I left my house that Saturday until the moment we got into the car to drive me home not really adding unimportant details. There was, though, that last part of our 'date' that I wanted to tell her about. Since I've started this I might as well talk about what was it that couldn't leave my mind.

"And?" she pushed when I paused. I took a deep breath before I continued. I had just accepted the fact that I would have to tell her anyway so why not now?

"Well...He stopped outside my house and he said he didn't really needed me to help him with his homework." I murmured aware that I was blushing way too much by this point. "He said he just wanted to spend some time with me..." And I was smiling like crazy.

"HA! I told you!" cheered Mia. "Hell yeah! And?"

"I might be crazy!" I warned her throwing my hands up "But - I think - he tried to kiss me..."

"Oh! My! GOD!" she exclaimed laughing like crazy and hugging me. "And he didn't?"

"Nope."

"The jerk!" she pouted "Why didn't you do it!?"

"Mia! How the hell was I suppossed to do that?" I squealed brushing like crazy again.

"Yeah, well, you're right." she said quietly but rolled her eyes and then a sly little smile took over her features. "Do you like him?" she asked, prolonging the last vowel.

For once I didn't scold her for asking that question. I just gave her a confused look and slowly nodded. "I think so..."

"AHHH!" she screamed happilly and threw her arms around me, hugging me tightly.

"Shhh!" I ceased her screaming but couldn't resist smiling.

"Tell me more!" she ordered.

"Later." I replied knowing we wouldn't have enough time now.

We were at school and we spotted the duo, Dom and Matt, leaning on their locker at the end of the corridor, Matt's back to us. I felt a kick in my stomach and my feet started slowing down involuntary, but before I could completely freeze Mia pulled me along happily skipping towards them. I felt my heartbeat gradually raising and a stupid smile threatened to appear on my face.

"Hey, guys!" Mia cheered and they both turned around to face us. 

A huge smile spread all over both their faces.

"Hi!" they said in unison.

Mia gave a brief hug to Matt and then wrapped Dom in a longer, tighter one.

"Hey." I greeted Matt with a stupid smile I couldn't hold back anymore. I'd never seen him smiling that widely before. He looked different, I noted. Good different. 

"Hey." 

"Hi." I smiled even wider if that was even possible.

"Hello there." he chuckled and I giggled, feeling the most nervous I've ever felt around him.

"What's up?"

"Hmm...nothing really." he frowned.

"Oh...um...cool." I murmured, resisting the urge to look at my feet.

He laughed at our sudden awkwardness and leaned in to give me a tight hug. I stood there not moving as he caught me off guard and my heart skipped a beat or two. I blinked to snap out of my shock and wrapped my arms around him, hugging him back, as the smile came back to my face. I heard him giggling quietly, probably enjoying my awkwardness for yet another time.

I took a deep breath in, bracing myself, and pulled away to look at him. 

"How was your weekend?" he asked, smirking.

"Well, Saturday was fun." I nodded.

"Oh, really?"

"Mhmm." I smirked.

"Same for me! What a coincidence!" he mocked a surprised expression.

"I still haven't forgiven you, though." I pursed my lips not to grin at the thought of last Saturday.

"Ow, come on! Are you being serious?" he giggled in disbelief.

"Dead seious." I said dramatically and couldn't resist laughing at his confused expression. "You're going to have to make it up to me."

"How can I ever make it up to you, Tori?" he asked sarcastically and I playfully slapped his arm. "I'm gonna have to get you coffee I guess. Or cook for you." he pondered. "Yeah, yeah, I'm gonna cook pasta for you." he winked at me.

"Sounds great." I said and smiled at him, receiving a warm smile back.

"Oh..." he muttered over the loud ringing of the bell. "See you at lunch, I guess?" 

"Yeah." I smiled widely. He gave me a crooked smile and walked away.

The two classes before lunch seemed to last forever and the butterflies in my stomach wouldn't let me get my mind off of it. But at last the bell rang signalling lunchtime. I grabbed my bag and practically ran down the corridor to the cafeteria.

"Hey, Tori!" I heard a voice calling at me just as I was about to push the double door open. I turned around to see Peggy, Mia and Beth coming closer.

"Hey, what's up?"

"We're discussing about our Halloween costumes."

"Oh?"

"Yeah! We thought it'd be cool to go as the same thing!" exclaimed Mia.

"We could go as ladybugs!" said Peggy excitedly, clapping, before facing the two girls' quirked eyebrows. I giggled.

"I'm in! What are we going as?"

"I dont know. Something scary and Halloweeney." said Beth and Peggy's face fell. 

"We're making the costumes ourselves." said Mia.

"Witches?" I suggested.

"Nah...What about zombies?" suggested Beth.

"No" whined Mia "too gory. I mean, I wanna look good, not like a stinky corpse." We all rolled our eyes and giggled, knowing the exact reason why she wanted to look good.

"He'll like you anyway." I chuckled, crosssing my arms over my chest.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." she huffed and we all laughed again, rolling our eyes at her.

"Hey, what are you up to again?" asked a familiar voice in a mock annoyed tone.

"Oh, hey guys!" Mia greeted the three boys standing behind us.

"Halloween stuff." Beth answered Matt's question, her eyes fixed on his smiling face.

"Halloween stuff?" asked Dom.

"Yeah, we're gonna make our own costumes!" said Peggy happily.

"What are you going to be?" 

"Wit-"

"No no no!" Mia interrupted Peggy with a hand over her mouth "You're gonna have to come to the party to find out." 

"Party?"

"Yeah...Susan's organising it. It'll be over at her place." I said looking at Matt. He looked back at me and raised a disbelieving sarcastic eyebrow. I shrugged and chuckled.

"What are you guys going as?" asked Beth, catching Matt's attention.

"It's a secret." replied Matt.

"C'mon, give us a hint." she smiled.

"Nope." Matt shook his head.

"Pleaaase?"

"Nope." insisted Matt.

"Are we going to eat or what? I'm starving!" spoke Chris for the first time and the group cracked up laughing.

That evening I went over to Mia's where we had our 'Halloween' meeting and I can tell you we went through hell until we decided what our costume would be.

"So, we have..." Beth started reading the list with out suggestions out loud, biting the back of her pen "witches, zombies, ladybugs," she gave a weird look at Peggy who just gave her an innocent smile "mummies, vampires, lady Frankensteins and Happy Meal. Who's idea was this?" she asked firmly. I slowly raised my hand and gave her a wary smirk. "It's out." she decided. 

"Why!? It was a good idea..."I pouted.

"Zombies are out as well."

I raised an eyebrow at Mia.

"I'm gonna look terrible. Disgusting!"

"It won't be that bad!" I objected.

"No, it will!" she insisted crossing her arms stubbornly.

"What if Dom goes as a zombie?" I asked, expecting a disgusted expression to register on her face.

She frowned for a second before she took a stupidly sweet expression.

"He'll still look good." she meowed accepted facepalms by all of us. She cheerfully giggled and took the list off Beth's hands. "Ladybugs are out as well." she murmured crossing it out without noticing Peggy's disappointed expression.

"Zombie ladybugs?" quietly suggested Peggy with a hopeful smile.

"No!" huffed Mia "Anything dead and stinky is out." she said, crossing out another thing on the list.

"So mummies are out, then." I sighed.

"Frankensteins as well."

"Vampires too?" questioned Beth.

"Well...Vampires are kinda sexy...but we won't have much to do with the costumes, right?"

I nodded and another suggestion was crossed out.

"Witches it is, then." sighed Peggy.

"Ha! Told you." I cheered and reached for my bag to take my sketchbook out. I started making a quick sketch of our costumes, doing my best to make it as good as possible.

"D'you think the boys will go as wizards?" pondered Mia.

"Dumbledore style?" I asked, laughing at the mental image.

"Matt with a beard!?" laughed Beth "No, thank you!" she continued but her laughter suddenly ceased upon meeting my look and she looked away.

"Umm..." I tried to say, willing to take us both out of the awkward situation "Knowing Matt and Dom they'd never agree to wear the same thing!" but made it worse. I coughed nervously upon seeing her expression "And Chris won't wait for those two to decide..."I tried again but decided to give up.

"Well!" interrupted Mia, trying to both shut my mouth and change the subject "We'll have to wait until the party to find out!" she chuckled nervously. "Gimme that." she took the sketchbook off my hands to pry my sketch.

"Woaah...Take a look at this!" she murmured showing the sketch to the others. I curled up on the floor hugging my legs close to my chest waiting for the actual reaction.

"What...?"I eventually asked when they said nothing.

"This is freakin' awesome!" 

"Yeah, I love it!" exclaimed Beth still looking at it.

I clapped happily and stood up with a huge smile on my face.

"Great! Now on with the shopping!" I said excitedly as we all exitted the room.

That afternoon we visited every single Halloween store as well as every fabric store in Bentonville, storming in and getting whatever we thought would be appropriate for our Halloween costumes. We ended up going home with three bags of stuff each one that we weren't even really sure what we'd do with. But we were all so excited that for this Halloween that we didn't take a break for the next three weeks.

However, that weekend I realised that, unfortunately, the silk black fabric I'd bought for the dress wasn't long enough.

"Dammit." I scoffed as I stood up from my desk.

I put on my jacket and headed out to the nearest fabric store in the neighbourhood only to find out it was closed.

"Great." I murmured, bracing myself for a long walk until the only fabric store I knew would be open for sure on a Saturday evening. But that was in the town center which meant I had to walk for at least ten minutes and then another ten minutes back home.

I eventually reached the store and stormed inside where I'd find some warmth. It was way too cold to be October. I rubbed my palms together to warm them up and walked over to the fabric section, greeting the man behind the cash desk as I passed by.

After I stood infront of the selves with the slik fabric and extended my arm to grab a roll of black fabric as I had planned but then another indigo one caught my attention. I took a step back and crossed my arms, looking back and forth at the two rolls of fabric trying to decide. Black was classic but indigo would give a more mysterious vibe to it. 

"AAH!" I screamed as what seemed like a roll of fabric lhit my bum and I immediately covered my mouth with both hands turning around. There was standing Matt with a huge goofy smile upon his face holding a roll of red dot fabric. 

"Hey." he greeted.

"You scared me, Matt!" I scolded him as quietly as I could playfully slapping his arm, provoking a low giggle from him.

"I know." he gave me a not so apologetic smile, showing his rebel tooth "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"That's what I should be asking you. I didn't know you knew how to sew." I commended eying the fabric in his arms.

"Nah, I don't." he shrugged.

"So what are you doing with this?" I quirked an eyebrow jerking my chin towards the fabric he was holding.

"Oh! Hehe" he laughed throwing it some centimeters in the air and cathcing it again "I just used it to scare you." he shrugged and put it back in the self behind him.

"Oh, how nice of you." I smirked. "So what are you doing here then?"

"Wanted to buy some...stuff?" he murmured wiggling his fingers around.

"For Halloween."

"Yeah." he simply said.

"What are you going to be?" I questioned excitedly.

"Ah, ah. I can't tell." he replied in a serious tone.

"Come on, Matt!" I whined.

"I can't! It's a surprise!"

"But...but if you tell me I can do your make up!" I sang trying to convince him.

"No! Plus you haven't told me what you're going to be. I don't see a reason why I should tell you." he reasoned crossing his arms on his chest.

"Well...You'll have to find out at the party." I said stubbornly, crossing my arms.

"You too." he shrugged and started walking away.

My mouth fell agap in a way that would indicate I was insulted but I wasn't. I rolled my eyes and ran after him, quickly catching up with his pace. 

We both paid and walked outside where we said our goodbyes before walking back home.

Fortunately, the costume was ready until the party the following Saturday. I was so excited. I even got the time to make a witch hat as well. I got dressed, put make-up on and was ready to head out.

Even though the party was held in Susan's house and this made me quite nervous I was so looking forward to everything. I wanted to show off my costume I was so proud of, see other people's costumes, see Susan's mansion from the inside but most of all I wanted to see Matt. 

I tried to imagine him dressed up. He would definately go in the weirdest costume he could find. It would be something sparkly and colourful or maybe something dark? Actually I could only picture him in an alien costume with antennas sticking out of his hair. 

I giggled at the thought and walked out of the house. I'd go pick Mia up and then Peggy's mum would drive us at Susan's place. I stepped on the pavement and started walking, my mind lost in thoughts. In the backround I heard a faint buzz coming from a car which gradually became louder as it came closer. I turned my head to look at it but it didn't slow down. Before I could even realise what was happening I felt cold water seeping through the fabric of my dress. The car had splashed muddy water on me as it passed through a puddle. I looked at my dress in shock, mouth fallen agap. I touched the soaked fabric where the mud had left a light brown stain. Even if I could dry it I wouldn't be able to clean it soon enough to go to the party.


	14. Susan's Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on Wattpad.

"Shit." I muttered as I turned around to go back in the house. 

"Hey, Mia." I spoke to my phone as I quickly walked up the stairs to my room.

"Where are you?" asked Mia, impatience audible in her voice.

"I had...an accident." I murmured looking down at my muddy dress. "I'm gonna be a bit late."

"What happened?"

"No time to explain. I'll see you at the party! Bye." I hang up and threw the phone on the bed, quickly taking the wet clothes off and throwing them in a pile on the floor. I let out a sigh and went to my closet, staring at the clothes hanging inside. I had to find something else to wear as soon as possible because I wasn't going to miss the party.

In my head, I made a list of the costumes I could create with whatever I could find in my closet, crossing out anything that would require tearing apart and staining clothes.

"Oh!" I gasped as the idea hit me. "Vampire!" I exclaimed enthusiastically. "Not the best of ideas but it's definately a classic." I shrugged to myself, biting my bottom lip in thought as I took a crimson flowy shirt in my hands.

I threw it on the bed and started searching in my closet for whatever piece of clothing would match the outfit I had in mind. After having scattered all over my room almost every piece of clothing that was in there I eventually decided on throwing on a plain pair of black pants and didn't bother with any accesories. I slipped them on as well as the sleeveless shirt which I sloppily tucked in my pants. I wore my black combat boots and the cape my mom had made for my sister's costume last year. 

I walked to my full-body mirror and gave my reflection a brief look before proceeding on putting on my makeup which I hoped would improve the costume that, at the moment, looked like it could not be saved. I put on a crimson red lipstic, black eye shadow and the palest foundation I could find in the house and straightened my hair. As a final touch, I let a couple drops of fake blood flow down my chin from the corner of my mouth. I took a step away from the mirror to look at myself. I wasn't exactly pleased with the result but I could proudly say it was at least satisfying. I looked pale and the colors on me were contrasting. That's what vampires look like, right?

Looking at my watch I ran down the stairs and out of the house, pulling the cape over my bare arms to protect myself from the cold. I was almost an hour late but luckily Susan's house was only some minutes away from mine. 

I ran the distance to her house and was completely out of breath when I reached the enormous building. It was definately the biggest building in the area and it seemed rich and luxurious, something that Susan wouldn't stop bragging about. I stopped outside the big gate to catch my breath for a moment, hoping that sweat wouldn't ruin my makeup and threw my cape over my shoulders again not being affected by the cold anymore due to running. Putting on my most cool face, I slowly walked my way to the door. 

Everywhere you looked, even outside the house, were people drinking and laughing. It felt like the entire Bentonville was here. Some people were probably Susan's swanky friends and some others were people from school that I'd never talked to before while there were many that I'd never seen before. I think I was feeling a bit nauseus. I was never a big fan of parties, neither did I enjoy large groups of people. I guess I was a bit of a loner or - as I like to put it- an introvert. I bet the fact that I was arriving at such a big party alone didn't help either. 

I swallowed the lump against my throat and walked past a couple making out in the doorway. 

Inside the house it was even more insane than outside. People were dancing in the center of the living room while a smaller group of girls were taking selfies on the large plush couch. Susan was by the window with her minions, all dressed as playboy rabbits. The group giggled as Denice pointed at a guy - he was in science class with me - sitting alone in the corner. I hoped she wouldn't notice me so, trying to not draw attention on me, I walked further in the hallway toward the stairs. You could hear cheers and laughter coming from upstairs. I took in a deep breath. I had to find Mia.

I walked towards the living room again and hesitated at the dorway. My eyes searched for a familiar face hoping I would find it as soon as possible. For a second I caught eyes with Susan and I saw her casually pacing in her high heels towards me. I internally cursed and panickedly started looking around wishing for a magic excuse to appear so I could get the hell out of there.

"Hi!" she said enthusiastically, giving me a brief hug with one arm. "What a nice costume! What are you supposed to be?" she smirked, successfully masking her pitiful thoughts.

"I'm a...vampire." I mumbled, feeling my cheeks burning. I wouldn't normally be so pathetic around Susan but I was actually feeling inferior that night partly because big parties were not my area of expertise  and partly because I wasn't confident at all about my improvised costume.

"Oh! That's nice! You didn't bring any friends?" she asked, mock interest in her voice.

"Err...well...Mia should be here..."I murmured, a lump rising in my throat once again.

"Oh, I'm sure she's somewhere around here." she smiled sweetly. "Come hang out with us!" she said and grabbed my hand pulling me with her through the crowd as she made her way to her group of friends. All girls were singing along to Wrecking Ball blasting through the speakers while the guys were drinking and enjoying the show put on just for them. "Hey, guys!" squealed Susan "Look who's here." she sang and everybody's eyes were on me. Needless to say they didn't seem the least pleased to see me.

"Hey." I said quietly, pretty sure they couldn't hear me over the loud music and would have to read my lips.

"Umm...Nice costume!" commented Denice not bothering to be more convincing.

"Thanks." I murmured, looking at my feet.

"What are you supposed to be?" 

"She's a vampire." Susan answered for me.

"Oh..." she deadpanned unenthusiasticly. The silence for the next ten seconds was unbearable not only for me but for everyone in the group. 

"Hey! Have a beer!" offered Tony, the 'hottest senior' according to Susan. Everybody's faces lit up except for mine.

"No, I..." I gulped "I don't really drink." I gave him a brief nervous smile hoping he wouldn't insist.

"Bullshit! Have one! You'll like it!" he demanded shoving the bottle in my face.

"Ah, thanks...I guess." I gave up and took the bottle from his hand, awkwardly holding it.

"Come on! Take a sip! What are you waiting for?" 

"I-I don't..." I tried to explain but Niki interrupted me.

"C'mon! Don't be such a baby!" she laughed, clinking her bottle against mine.

A knot had started forming in my stomach and I felt vomit rising in my throat. I wasn't trying to be right by not drinking. I just wasn't a big fan of it. Especially beer. I reluctantly brought the bottle to my mouth preparing myself to take a sip just because, everyone's amused eyes on me.

"Tori!" called a familiar voice from behind me. Relieved, I turned around to see Mia standing there. She grabbed my arm and pulled me with her giving them a smirk as we left. 

"What the hell were you doing with them?" she asked over the loud music and the derisive giggles from the group behind us. I left the beer bottle on a table as I passed by it and glimpsed at Mia.

"Don't even get me started." I murmured, letting my shoulders hunch forward in embarrassment. 

"Come on." she said firmly but affectionately taking my hand and forcing me to walk faster.

There, in the hallway were waiting Peggy and Beth.

"Hey! What was going on in there?" questioned Beth in a rather aggressive tone, giving me a sympathetic hug. They all knew how awkward I was and they weren't in favor of Susan Taylor either.

"Ah, y'know. Typical Susan." I shrugged, pretending it was nothing and giving Peggy a hug.

"Always." simply said Peggy, giving me a sympathetic smile.

"What happened to your costume?" asked Beth scanning my costume with one quick look.

"Got splashed by a car. Ruined the dress so I had to come up with something quick."

"Mmm!" she said approvingly.

"You look so much better than her!" commented Mia with a little more passion than it was needed. I giggled.

"Since when am I competing with Susan?" I confusedly looked over at Mia. 

"Well..." Mia smiled slyly, letting her hair fall in front of her face to hide her snicker. I gave her a brief warning look completely aware of what she was talking about and also aware of Beth being there and able to hear. 

"Anyway...Where are the boys?" I asked, cheering up a bit.

"Tyler, Aaron and Joel are outside." replied Mia heading outside with us following close behind her. "The other three must be upstairs or something."

"Why?" I asked conspiratorilly letting Beth and Peggy pass us by.

"Barbie girl was hitting on Matt all evening." she said in a serious tone.

"Susan?"

"Yeah! That bitch." said Mia defensively, angrily looking back at the famous group for a brief moment. "I guess he wanted to get away from her but not leave the party." she winked at me causing me to roll my eyes mockingly but I couldn't resist the small smile that appeared on my face. She giggled. "He must be upstairs watching a movie or something." 

I nodded already feeling butterflies in my stomach as we went to greet the boys who were now putting on a show with Beth and Peggy with their dance moves for everyone outside. I spend sometime with them, dancing and chatting but the nervousness and excitement wouldn't let me focus on anything but the moment I would eventually go and find the lovely British boys.

"Hey!" I said, breathless after a ten-minute jumping up and down to the beat of the music coming from inside the house, basically pretending we could dance. "I'm gonna go get a soda. 

"Anybody want one?" 

"No." replied everyone in unison not ceasing their dance.

I giggled going back inside the house. 

It was crazy in there, everbody was dancing being far more synchronized than me and my friends were. The house now had started looking crowded - too crowded for me - and I couldn't see the time to leave the living room. I walked over to the bar and grabbed a coke, maneuvering and pushing around people to walk away without spilling the drink. When I made it out safe I went for what I had actually got back in the house.

I went up the stairs with unsure steps but struggling to look confident. I was trying to not let my awakwardness send me straight to the floor by tripping over my own feet as my knees had started feeling weak. That whole having-a-crush-on-someone thing was definately doing me no good. 

On the second floor a group of maybe ten people were sitting around the TV, watching a horror movie that seemed rather  interesting. Luckily, none of them took their eyes off the screen to look at me. I walked around the couch and towards the hallway, trying to not step on the empty beer cans that were thrown all over the place. Getting closer to the other room the screaming coming from the TV blended with an amazing guitar riff that was coming from behind one of the closed doors in the corridor. I carefully placed my ear on the first door making sure I'd open the right one and not run into someone hooking up. I was lucky.

I opened the door slowly and it made nearly no sound. Getting into the room my jaw dropped. Susan had her own home cinema. And it was one of the most pretty ones I've seen. Dim blue lights in all four corners of the room were giving it a nice mysterious glow. It blended with the bright light coming from the screen as what seemed like a guitar game was playing on it. Underneath it was a mini bar and in the center of the room was a cream plush couch that seemed like the most comfortable couch ever.

Chris and Matt were sitting there sprawled out, their eyes fixed on the screen and their heads bobbing to the rhythm of 'All the Small Things' by blink-182. Dom was sitting between them playing the guitar without looking at the screen for instructions. I knew he was playing a little bit of guitar but I didn't know he was that good. I hastily made a mental note to tell Mia about this knowing she'ss most probably freak out before I walked over to the couch and sat on the arm next to Matt for the first time noticing their costumes. 

Chris was the Joker from Batman, his hair slightly slicked back and dyed a neon green color that looked weird in the blue glow of the room. The purple suit made him look even bigger and squared and the make up on his face made him look paranoid even when his face was neutral. But I had to admit he was looking Heath Ledger sexy. Dom was wearing an one piece skeleton suit, his face was painted to look like a skull and his hair was dyed white with hair spray paint. And, to my surprise, Matt didn't have excessive makeup on, neither was he wearing a sparkly alien suit. He was a vampire like me, all dressed in black and his skin looking paler than usual. There were a couple drips of dried fake blood in the corners of his mouth and his dark hair was slicked back. On the back of the couch was hanging a cloth, black on one side and blood red on the other, which once must have been the vampire's cape.

All three turned their heads to look at me, Dom smiling for only a second before turning back to his guitar playing. 

"Hey." I mouthed, scared that I would distract Dom if I spoke louder.

"Hello!" cheered Matt and Chris in unison not worrying about distracting Dom. "Where have you been?" Matt scolded  "You have no idea what a hard time I've had!" I giggled.

"Sorry, I had an accident and I had to change into this." I said playing with the fabric of my cape. He questionigly furrowed his eyebrows. "A car splashed water all over my dress." I pouted.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

He gently pushed me off the couch, eyes fixed on me, and held my hand, stretching his arm so I'd stand away from him. He tilted his head and his eyes scanned me from head to toes. A smile appeared on his face.

"You're looking great." he said, smiling.

"Oh. Thanks." I blushed but smiled nonetheless and returned the compliment that I would have otherwise kept for myself. "You, too."

"Thank you." he goofily giggled and I went to sit back on the arm next to him.

"So, what happened to you?" I asked.

"Susan is trying to steal me from you!" he said in horror. I raised my eyebrows in surprise, not expecting him to say this. I knew this was nothing but a joke but I still felt butterflies in my stomach and my cheeks being tinted bright pink once again.

"It's true!" said Dom giggling when he finished the song, apparently having listened to the whole conversation while still playing.  He handed the guitar to a giggling Chris. "She's been hitting on him since we came here."

"Yeah, I heard something." I laughed.

"She's so annoying." commented Matt.

"You bet." I murmured and my face fell at the memory of how embarrassed and awkward I felt back there.

"Why? What happened?" asked Matt, a hint of worry in his voice.

"Nothing." I smiled again. "So. What have you been doing?"

"Showing off." joked Dom and plopped down on Chris' spot while Chris picked his song. 

Matt shifted on the couch and patted the free space for me to sit next to him. I smiled at him and went to sit on the more comfortable spot, having his eyes looking at me the whole time. He smiled one more time and turned his head to the screen again.

"Ah, c'mon! That's any easy one." he complained as 'Toxicity' by System of Down popped on the screen and mockingly giggled.

"F**k you." chuckled Chris without taking his eyes off the screen and he started playing.

"'That's an easy one'!?" I screamed in disbelief in Matt's ear over the deafening sound of the guitar. That song wasn't easy and Chris was nailing it.

"Yeah." Matt laughed looking over at me with an amused look on his face. I responded with an exaggerated confused look and he laughed before we both looked back at Chris who was headbanging like crazy.

The song finished and he had made a new high score. I was stunned. If Dom and Chris were that good I could only imagine how amazing Matt would be. My heart pounded in anticipation.

Dom high-fived Chris and Chris placed the guitar in Matt's demanding hand as the small guy stood up. 

"My turn." he said smugly taking his place in front of the screen. "Oh!" he exclaimed and ran back, his body clownishly swaying from side to side, and he plopped back down. "Wanna play?" he suggested offering me the guitar. 

"You're joking." I deadpanned.

"No, come on. Give it a try." he insisted pushing the guitar towards me.

"No, no, no. Matt. I don't know how to play!" I complained in a high pitched panicky voice. 

"Come on!" he pulled me off the couch and put the guitar on me. "I'll show you."

"You sure?" I asked taking deep breaths to calm down my heartbeat that I could hear in my ears now so nervous I was. He was so talented and I barely knew the basics. He confidently nodded.

"I'm gonna go take a soda." announced Dom, standing up from the couch.

"Yeah, me too." agreed Chris.

"Hey, take mine. I haven't even touched it yet." I offered by they refused.

"No, no. It's alright." Dom said and walked to the door with Chris following close behind. He turned a bit before he left the room and winked at Matt, Matt's soft giggles following. 

"What?" I asked, giggling along to a joke that I didn't get.

"Nothing." he hurried to say, face suddenly serious as he was scrolling through the list of songs. "Alright. This one." he exclaimed.

"'R U Mine'? Are you serious?" I questioned in desbelief. "Isn't there anything a bit...slower?" He giggled.

"It's the easiest one. Okay. Here." he positioned my fingers on the neck of the guitar, demonstrating where I should place each finger to play each note and explained again and again until I could do it without guidance.

"That's pretty much half of the song." he smiled. "Ready?" he asked and went to start the game.

"No! I'll mess up!" I whined.

"No, you'll do just fine." he tried to encourage me but it didn't work.

"No, I won't...You play it first?" I smiled hoping he'd agree.

"Alright." he rolled he's eyes. "We'll play it together." he winked at me and I giggled. He positioned the fingers of my left hand on the guitar again and he started the game. He held my right hand as well guiding it to play. He basically played the entire song using my hands but I was happy I didn't get to humiliate myself.

"Wow. I'm pretty good!" I joked and he squeezed my shoulder smirking.

"Yeah, yeah. You are." 

"It's your turn!" I exclaimed excited that I would hear him playing.

"I just pretty much played an entire song for you. It's definately not my turn." he said but I could not focus on his words as my brain was stuck on his first sentence. For you. exhoed his voice and my heart skipped a bit as ridiculous as this was. Apparently, what had got into me would now be getting me all excited about small little things that made no sence and subconsciously rephrasing his words until I could properly humiliate myself and drive him away.

I shook the flooding thoughts out of my brain and once his words made sence in my head, or I thought they did, I replied with: "Come on! Play something and I promise I'm gonna play 'Twinkle twinkle little star' for you on the piano." I smiled goofily.

"Okay..." he half-sighed half-giggled making an odd nasal noise as he took the guitar from my hand. 

"Play the most difficult one on the list." I challenged him smirking.

"Haha, no!" he laughed, the lightest hint of nervousness making his voice higher. "I don't wanna humiliate myself!"

"Come on, Matt! I know you're gonna nail it." I said honestly, nudging his arm lightly.

"Alright..." he murmured, lips pursed "But I'm not promising it's gonna sound good." he warned me.

"The most difficult one." I reminded him and he took in a deep breath letting it though his nose as he searched for a specific song on the list. He picked 'Ricochet'.

"The most difficult one." he repeated, a bit of sarcasm present in his voice. 

And with that he started playing without a second thought, his expression one of deep concentration, his eyes closing to a slit as he played every note appearing on the screen without needing to think about it. His fingers moved rapidly on the strings to play each chords and have this magnificent outcome that gave me goosebumps. 

I looked up to the screen to see that he was getting every single note right. His lips were pursed in concentration and his head was bobbing to the rhythm of the song. He looked so relaxed, blissful. I wondered whether the people who watched him playing like this, so focused, so lost in the music, actually saw what I was seeing. This was his future, this was what he was born for.

When the song finished he looked away from his guitar and up at me. 

"So?" he frowned waiting for a critique, and I realised I was gaping at him, feeling a bit embarrassed but I could not help it.

"Amazing." was the only thing that came out of my mouth.

"Thank you." he smiled bashfully, leaving the guitar on the floor by the couch and then leaning back and stretching his arms over his head.

"No, seriously. You're a natural." I smiled at him, feeling proud and lucky that I got to hang out with him.

He let out a high pitched giggle and looked at me. "I can teach you, you know. How to play. You have potential." he said seriously.

"Yeah, right." I murmured looking down at my hands with only a little smile playing on my lips, thinking that I could never be that good. But I didn't mind it. He was extremely talented and that of course meant not everyone could be that great. That's why he's special. I looked up at him again and he was staring at me, smiling, leaning in ever so slightly.

It was bizzare, yet remarkable, how that seemed to happen a lot when I was with Matt. We would stop talking, just being there with each other enjoying each other's company in silence and it never got awkward. We were still communicating through looks and smiles and sometimes we wouldn't even do that and it always felt bizzare, yet wonderful, how Matt, such a restless, loud little creature, could appreciate the silence and be silent himself. I liked thinking I was one of the few people - maybe even the only one - who provoked that exclusive behavior from him.

In that silent conversation of ours I couldn't help it as I stretched my arm reaching closer and gently took a stray strand of his hair between my fingers and put it back away from his eyes.

"I lik--" he went to say the exact moment the door burst open and a couple of seniors came in making out, completely unaware of us sitting there as they fell on the couch. We slowly got up and silently walking out of the room. Closing the door behind us we burst out laughing at the situation.

"Ah..." said Matt as he wiped a tear from his eye. "Let's go get something to drink, shall we?" he said still giggling.

We walked into the living room trying to find the guys. I couldn't believe there were even more people there now. We proceeded further into the living room pushing people on our way as we made our way towards the windows. I took in a deep breath as a cool breeze came in the hot, crowded room through the open window.

"Where's everyone?" I asked feeling a bit annoyed that everybody seemed to have disappeared.

"I dunno." murmured Matt from behind me as he was trying to push through a group of people who didn't bother to move a bit.

I looked over to the window hoping we would be outside as soon as possible. I couldn't take the heat of the room anymore. I glimpsed at Matt behind me for a brief second before my head snapped back at the direction of the window, where my eyes had caught a familiar figure but my brain was to slow to process. There on the balcony I spotted Chris talking with Carol Watley, his fingers intertwined with hers discreetedly between them.

"Matt." I gasped.

"What?" he asked, angrily pushing through the barricade of people to come closer.

"Is that Chris...?" I said not believing my eyes. He searched around for a moment and then he spotted them.

"With Carol!" he cackled. "Didn't see that coming." 

"How!?" I laughed.

"I dont know...The bastard!" he said squinting at him. "Come on." He took my hand again and pushed his way towards the balcony heading towards the couple.

"Hey, Matt." I heard Dom calling from behind us and we both ceased, turning around to face Dom with Mia following close behind him, his makeup smudged and a faint hint or red lipstick was smeared all over his once white painted lips.

"Hey-" started Matt but stopped to cackle loudly upon seeing Dom, having me trying to cease my giggling with both hands covering my mouth.

"What?" chuckled Dom, apparently unaware of his ruined make up mixed with part of Mia's.

I raised an accusing eyebrow to Mia who was conveniently standing behind Dom pretending she knew nothing about the mess on his face.

"What?" she whined, mock innocence written on her face.

I rushed forward dragging her away from the boys to have an honest talk with her.

"Did he...?" I asked.

"Yes!" she squealed smiling from ear to ear as she threw her arms around my neck in a tight hug.

"At last!" I giggled.

She pulled back still holding my arms and looked at me straight in the eye squinting and tilting her head questioningly.

"Did he make a move?" 

"No!" I replied trying to sound like I didn't care throwing a dismissive hand in for good measure.

"Dammit! Why?" she positioned her hands on her hips pursing her lips in deep thought for a second. "What did you do?" she looked at me accusingly.

"Wha-Nothing!"

"That's the problem! Do something." 

"I can't, Mia!" I whined. I hated that she was so bossy. And probably, right.

A grinning Dom came up to us and saved me.

"Let's go outside." he suggested discreetedly touching Mia's back to push her forward.

"Yeah, let's get out of here." agreed a smiling Matt "But first!" he exclaimed and ran back to the living room. Me, Dom and Mia watched him in confusion as he went over to Susan's huge album collection, crabbed a CD and squatted down in front of her expensive sound system.

"What is he doing?" I asked curiously.

Suddenly, 'Come and get it' stopped playing and was replaced by 'Do I Wanna Know' loudly blasting through the speakers. The annoyed booing outnumbered our cheers in the room and Matt happily skipped to us, grabbing a beer on the way. 

I high fived him unable to hide my amusement and laughed along with him as his squeezed my shoulder.

"What the hell is this!?" screamed Susan as she came in the room, beer bottle in hand. "Who put this shit on?" she added hurrying to stop the music.

We walked out in the backyard, laughing. I was so proud of my friends' taste in music.

I spotted a bench near the trees by the fence and pulled Matt with me, being followed by Dom having his arms wrapped around Mia and playfully kissing her cheek while she giggled like crazy.

I sat on one side of the bench with Matt next to me, Mia and Dom cuddling next to each other on the other side. Matt lazily took a sip of his beer, resting in arm on the back of the bench behind me. He glimpsed at the giggling couple next to us. 

"It was about time." he commented. "Dom had been driving me crazy."

"Mia as well." I giggled. I turned my head to look at them looking at each other in the eyes and whispering at each other. "They look cute together, hm?" I murmured, turning to see Matt's reaction.

"Yup." he agreed. He stared at them for a moment, squinting and tilting his head to the side. "Dom still looks a bit gay, though." 

"No." I shook my head, trying to maintain a straight face. "Actually...he looks kinda sexy, doesn't he?" I glimpsed at Matt, his eyes opening wide in a funny grimace. I giggled. "What took him so long anyway?" 

"What? He asked you out, too!?" he mocked a surprised expression. 

"No!" I rolled my eyes and looked back at the giggling couple. "I mean what took him so long to ask Mia out." I looked over at Matt again. He shrugged, his expression going from hilarious to serious.

"Sometimes you don't convey the right message and it takes us some time to guess, y'know?" he said cheekily, taking a sip from his bottle.

"Oh, really?"  I quirked an eyebrow.

"Yeah." he replied, turning his face to look at me, cheeky smile not leaving his features. 

"I'll make sure to make it more clear for you next time." I said in the same cheeky tone, crossing my arms over my chest, staring at him shamelessly. I was quite surprised at my sudden courage to joke about this situation I unexpectedly found myself in.

"You girls are so confusing." he giggled as he leaned in closer to my face, his breath smelling of alcohol, however, I didn't found it repelling but rather quite liked it.

I blushed but didn't bother looking away from his blue eyes that were still bright in the dark. I caught him eyeing my lips, his eyes returning on mine in a split second.

I knew where this was going and felt butterflies flying around in my stomach to make me feel excited about it but there was also that weird part of me that was scared to move, show my feelings.

I felt his fingers playing with my hair, lightly brushing on the side of my neck with every move, his eyes never leaving my face. He leaned in closer and I felt my heart hammering against my ribcage. Our eyes lulled and we both let out a quiet sigh as his thin lips slowly only brushed over mine.

"Guys!" 

We immediately broke apart from each other to be met with Aaron standing there. I sighed, annoyed that this was ruined for the second time and crossed my arms over my chest, awkwardly pulling at my cape. Matt coughed nervously and moved away from me taking another sip of his beer.

"What's up?" he asked, managing to almost mask his annoyance.

"We've got a problem." replied Aaron.

"What?"

"What happened?" Mia came closer, pulling Dom behind her.

"Beth is completely shitfaced." he said seriously, eyes wide.

"Where is she?" I asked worriedly.

"She must be puking her insides out right now."

I shot up from the bench and ran in the house. Aaron passed me by and I followed him into the bathroom with everyone else following close behind me. Beth was hunched over the toilet throwing up while Peggy was holding her hair away from her face.

"What happened?" I whispered to Joel.

"I just saw her drinking a couple of beers. I didn't think it would be that bad." he said, worry obvious in his voice.

"She downed a couple of glasses of vodka as well." added Tyler.

Beth turned to look at us standing in a hemicircle in the spacious bathroom around her and her eyes stopped on me.

"Get out-" she shouted before her voice faded with another wave of vomit filling her mouth.

"What..." I went to say, feeling hurt, but her voice came again, broken now.

"Make her leave!" 

Mia took my hand and gently pushed me out of the bathroom, everyone's eyes on me but I didn't bother looking back at them as my eyes were glued on Beth's screwd up face and her words wouldn't leave my ears. We walked outside and Mia closed the door behind us. I fell on the wall, my arms crossed over my chest and my eyes glued to the floor, wide open in shock.

"Tori..."

"What was that...?" I asked quietly.

"She...She saw you and Matt coming from upstairs together and then sitting out there and..." said Mia who had aparently found the time to talk about it with someone during the short couple of minutes we spent in the bathroom. "I guess she didn't quite like that." she pursed her lips. I gasped.

"But...But we weren't doing anything!" I protested.

"Again!" Mia glared at me.

"Mia!" I snapped. "This is serious!" 

"I know, I know. I'm sorry." She raised her hands up in surrender and her face became serious again. "Listen..." she gently squeezed my arm. "She's not mad at you. It's just all the alcohol speaking." she nodded reasuringly.

The bathroom door opened and both our heads turned to see Matt walking out, gently closing the door behind him.

"Hey." he said. "Are you okay?" he asked, affectionately rubbing my arm.

"Yeah...What happened?" I asked worriedly, my voice quiet with fear and guilt.

"She was puking and then she turned to me and started screaming for me to get out, too." he shrugged one shoulder. I sighed burrying my face in my hands, quietly whining. 

"Can't say I wasn't expecting that." my voice sounded muffled.

"Why? What's going on?" he asked. 

I removed my hands from my face and looked up at him who was eyeing from me to Mia, waiting for an answer.  

"Well? What's going on?" he asked again, arms questioningly stretched to his sides. I gave Mia a brief look, both silently agreeing that we should let him know.

"Well...Beth has...She has quite a crush on you." I murmured. "She saw us out there and - and she thinks there's something going on between me and you..." I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat, looking at my feet. 

"She has a good reason to worry." Mia murmured from next to Matt who was listening to her in interest and his mouth twitched upwards at the ends for a split second until I shot both a threatening look. 

His eyebrows raised sky high and he looked over at Mia before looking back at me and started giggling.

"Are you being serious?"

"Yes." I whispered.

"How can you be sure..?" he asked.

"Peggy blurted it out the other day. Beth didn't want you - or me - to know." I shrugged one shoulder feeling guilty for having done nothing about it.

"Oh..." he murmured his expression becoming a serious one and he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. He opened his mouth to say something but he closed it again with a small frown hardening his features.

"Yeah..." I murmured and sat on the stair nearby.

The bathroom door opened and the group came out with Tyler leading the way. Joel had wrapped one arm around Beth's shoulders as she was guided out of the bathroom and towards the door.

"We're gonna take her home." said Aaron. "Are you coming?"

I nodded and we started walking behind them.

"Hey, Aaron?" I stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. "Should I call my dad to drive her home?" I asked weakly.

"No." sounded Beth. "I wanna walk."

And with that we left Susan's mansion, everyone's mood ruined but especially mine. Was I wrong to be feeling that bad? Beth had eagerly kept her secret to not ruin my chances with Matt and I could have done the same for her but I'd been too selfish to even consider backing down.

As we were walking Matt came next to me, looking at me intensively. I crossed my arms over my chest trying to avoid eye contact by looking straight forward at Beth who without Joel's support would have collapsed on the wet street.

"Tori." Matt deadpanned, making me look back at him for a split second before I could restrain myself but instantly looking in front of me again. "Hey..." he murmured and an arm gently wrapped around my waist. I took a step away from him.

"Not now, Matt..." I said, picking up my pace to walk next to Mia.

She gave me a sympathetic look, soothingly rubbing my arm before she let go. 

"I think I should go home." I murmured, eyes fixed on my house just some meters away.

"Yeah.." said Mia. "Goodnight." she gave me a tight hug.

"Goodnight."

"I'll call in the morning to check on you." I turned around and smiled.

"I'll be fine."  I replied and walked inside before I could lose my indifferent facade and look back at the blue eyes that were now burning on my back.


	15. The night of Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on Wattpad.

The next few days went by in a haze of Halloween talk, shopping in-between breaks of studying and, of course, my excessively feeling guilty about one specific event that had ruined our night and partly was my fault. Even though Beth had called to apologize for 'whatever she said, it was uncalled for, she was sure, even though she remembered little to nothing, that she didn't mean any of it', I was wavering between believing her and believing the rumor about alcohol being a truth serum. However, I eventually gave up on deciding with some relief when the time I had to prepare for our Halloween outing was running out.

 

Never missing the team spirit, we once more decided to dress up as the same disturbing, Halloween figures. Zombies said the entire group and Mia hurried to object until Dom enthusiastically agreed and went to discuss about the levels of gore we could add to it. The gorier, the better, Matt concluded.

 

The group also decided that  _I_  should do our make-up so everybody showed up at my door at about 5. Provided with lots of liquid latex, foundation and fake blood I got to work to make us as unrecognisable as possible since most thought it ridiculous to go trick or treating at that age, not that they found the idea of eating all the candy embarrassing at all. Beth, of course, didn't come, coming up with a silly excuse about having to go last-minute shopping with her mum, and Joel didn't come either.

 

They, however, joined us later on the more fun part of the night when we were, in a way, 'stealing' candy from the younger trick-or-treaters and the awkwardness between me and Beth - well, it was probably, more on my side - disappeared quickly. About an hour later, when some people had run out of candy and some others were even refusing to answer their doors, taking advantage of it being a non-school night, we came up with the great idea of visiting an abandoned 'haunted' house some blocks away. Well, that was actually Matt's idea and it indeed was a great one, the highlight of the night, I must say.

 

Later, after our adrenaline provoked laughs - hysterical ones in fact - we headed back to my place which was the closest to the mansion of spooks.

 

Surprised, I noticed the car was not in the driveway so my parents must have gone out. I skipped happily to the porch with a horde of zombies following me and I opened up with my keys, forgetting my plans to shush them so not to wake anyone up. 

 

"We're lucky we're not gonna spend the night in the basement.", I commented as I picked up the paper on the coffee table.

 

**_Call us when you're home._ **

**_Mom._ **

 

I quickly picked up the phone and dialled her number, very aware of the outrage that would follow if I didn't as soon as possible. 

 

"Hey, sweetheart!" she answered after the second ring. "Are you home yet?" she drawled.

 

"It's 10, mom. Of course I'm home." I hurried to say but paused mid-sentence as a symphony of cheers interrupted me. "Where are you?"

 

"Oh!" she laughed. "Your aunt threw a last-minute party."

 

"A party?" my eyebrows furrowed in desbelief.

 

"Yeah, coming!" she called loudly into the speaker making me jerk away for a moment. "I have to go, Tori." she said as I warily brought the speaker back to my ear. "Have fun and don't ruin the house." 

 

Over my shoulder I looked guiltily at our living room which was now full of zombies who were already devouring chips and definately leaving make-up stains on the cushions.

 

"Alri-"

 

"We're probably staying over here tonight. Me and your dad are both a little tipsy to drive. And Christina's at a friend. She's staying over." she said hurriedly as another wave of loud cheering sounded through the speaker. "Have fun, Tori! Bye!" she half-cheered half-sang and hang up before I could say a word.

 

I stood still for a moment, eying the phone suspiciously and trying to process what exactly that conversation with my mom was but eventually shrugged it off, arriving to the conclusion that I had to accept my mom could be and definately had the right to be weird once in a while.

 

"Oi! Tori." called Matt, raising his eyebrows questioningly towards the phone.

 

I shrugged, setting the phone on the table and going to sit on the couch next to him and Chris. "They're staying at my aunt's for the night apparently." 

 

Tyler and Mia cheered.

 

"Yeah, yeah. You can make as much noise as you want as long as the neighbors don't call the police."

 

"So, what do wanna do?" asked Matt from next to me, with a little smile playing on his lips.

 

"Oh..I-I don't know. What do you guys wanna do?"

 

"Get absolutely wasted!" cheered Dom, eliciting some giggles and enthusiastic 'yes's from the group.

 

"Yeah, that doesn't exactly serve us well, does it?" Mia elbowed Dom. Obviously, a comment about the events of last night so I had to jump in at save it but Joel beat me to it.

 

"What about the classic? A horror movie."

 

"Scream?" suggested Tyler, and Matt did not miss the opportunity to let out a high-pitched, strangely melodic scream, sending everyone into a fit of giggles for some seconds.

 

"What about  _Zombieland_?" helped in Chris raising his eyebrows in meaning, receiving another fit of giggles and 'yeaaaah! that's it!' from a couple people.

 

"Let's have a  _Saw_  marathon." suggested Matt rubbing his eyes with the hill of his hands.

 

"Don't." I slapped his hands away. "You'll ruin your make-up."

 

"Nooo!" whined Peggy. "Please, guys, nooo. It's gross!" she begged with the hands balled in fist covering her mouth.

 

"Oh, come on, Peggy. It's not that bad." Beth brushed her off.

 

"Yeah. It isn't even realistic!" laughed Mia.

 

Peggy whined again and swallowed hard and Tyler was at her side in a second, throwing an arm around her shoulders and rubbing comfortingly.

 

"It won't be that bad, I promise." he said quietly with a small smile. Peggy blushed and sheepishly returned his smile, nodding her head.

 

Half an hour and lots of complaining later Saw was playing on the TV, everyone was munching on popcorn, chips and of course loot from earlier and everyone was chucking on plenty of alcohol. Well, almost everyone, considering I don't drink, Peggy's stomach was in a knot because of all the blood on the screen and the agonising screams feeling the room, and Beth who denied even touching a bottle after the disaster at Susan's party.

 

And about an hour later, it was only me, Matt, Joel, Beth and Aaron actually paying attention to the psycho puppet on the TV. Mia and Dom had been making out for the last half hour, Peggy for the most time had her face pressed in Tyler's shoulder while Tyler was softly whispering in her ear the whole time and Chris had 'slipped in to the kitchen to get more booze' about fifteen minutes ago and still hadn't come back. And, oh, what's that? Aaron had just took out his phone and started texting.

 

I slipped further down the couch and instinctively leaned closer to Matt, who slipped and arm around my shoulders and squeezed for a second. I stifled a yawn and snicked a glance up to him while he looked down at me. He gave me a sleepy grin and leaned down burrying his nose in my gel-sticky hair and I pressed closer to him. It was comfortable, like it always was with Matt, but now - blame it on running around town the whole evening - it missed the tense, the anxious flattering in my stomach, it was only a sweet, warm, fuzzy feeling and I just didn't want to move away. Two gentle fingers lifted my chin and he bowed his head lower and his breath blew against my cheek, and once again I was surprised that the familiar scent of alcohol wasn't appalling but rather pleasant filling my nostrils. My stomach did the flippy thing as the night before and I suddenly was wide awake. He slowly leaned in and I could feel the heat of his lips radiating to mine so close he was and.

 

I heard Beth move and stand up three feet away from us and jerked away from Matt, sitting up and crossing my arms over my chest, delibarately putting noticable space between us. I braved a look up at Beth as she passed by.

 

"Gotta pee." she whispered with an apologetic smile.

 

I heard the bathroom door open and close and turned to look at Matt. He gave me a brief look and a tight lipped smile before turning to stare at the screen.

 

I sighed and forced myself to look at the gore, my heart thudding loudly in my ears, thanking every power of the universe for the darkness in the room that didn't make my blushing obvious. But she had seen, hadn't she? Dammit. I resisted facepalming - hard - and instead rubbed my face with one hand, huffing a frustrated breath. I'd have make-up all over my palm and I'd probably stain my clothes, if I was lucky enough to not accidentally ruin the cream couch, but I couldn't bring myself to care at that moment.

 

The door to the kitchen opened and closed and Chris padded to the living room, phone clutched in one hand, making every eye in the room turn on him. Matt's eyebrows shot sky-high but before he could out his witty comment Chris was talking.

 

"Er...Gotta go." he murmured, fumbling with his shoes.

 

"Where to?" questioned Dom from his spot on the floor with Mia.

 

"Um, y' know." he huffed out a nervous laugh. "Need to babysit Jerry and stuff." he said as he finished tying his shoelaces.

 

"I see." deadpanned Dom with an incredulous look on his face.

 

"Want us to pop by after we're done here, then?" asked Matt, exchanging meaningful looks with me and Dom. We knew where Chris was heading to. I put my fist against my mouth to stifle a laugh that was threatening to come out. At least he could have come up with something more creative than 'Jerry and stuff'.

 

"No." he said curtly. "I mean, no. No, we'll be fine. 'll see you tomorrow." he added with a smile this time.

 

"Alright." shrugged Matt, smiling back. "Have fun, mate!" he called when Chris was half out the door and this time I couldn't help but laugh loudly, Matt, Dom and Mia giggling along.

 

"What?" asked Beth, giggling, as she came back to the living room.

 

"Chris left!" cackled Mia.

 

"What was that about anyway?"

 

"Chris's got himself a girlfriend, Tyler." Bellamy grinned cheekily.

 

"Wait, what- who!?" Beth laughed.

 

"Carol...! We saw them back at Susan's."

 

"Mhmm!" Mia enthusiastically agreed.

 

"Um," murmured Aaron, suddenly standing up, shortly glancing at a text on his phone. "I gotta go too. Sorry, guys." he continued, walking gingerly between the people sprawled on the floor. My face fell and I sat up straighter.

 

"Everything okay?"

 

"Umm...yeah, yeah! Totally." he waved me off. "See ya tomorrow, guys?"

 

"Sure."

 

"Bye!"

 

"'Night!"

 

Aaron waved and was out of the door in a second.

 

"Now what was  _that_?" Joel pointed a thumb towards the door.

 

"Is he alright?" Peggy worriedly asked.

 

"I don't know."

 

"He said he was." reasoned Dom with a shrug.

 

"But he wasn't! Obviously." Mia said with a stern look on her face, smacking him gently in the head. Dom giggled softly and pressed a kiss to her lips.

 

"Did something happen?" I questioned and got negative answers from everyone in the room.

 

"Come on, everyone. We're talking about Aaron here. If something's wrong he's gonna talk to someone." reasoned Beth. 

 

Finding that reasonable and agreeing to delve deeper into it the next day we turned back to the TV to see the ending credits rolling on the screen. We put the sequel on, settled down with more snacks and drinks and stayed there for the next few hours.

 

 

 

I woke up at a dull pain in my side and shifted a bit to escape it but with no luck as the pain moved to my back. I opened my eyes with a groan of annoyance. 

 

The room was still dark apart from the dim light coming from the TV. I blinked a few times letting my eyes adjust and rid of my blurry vision and quickly scanned the room around me. On the floor by the other couch on my left cuddled up together was Beth and Joel while Dom, by the other side of the coffee table, was lying sprawled on the floor while Mia slept with her head on his thigh. And I was curled up on Matt's side, with his probably dead by now arm around my shoulders and my left leg draped over his. Matt was soundly sleeping with his head resting on the back of the couch with his mouth slightly agape, making quiet snoring sounds. The air was knocked out of me for some short seconds while I stared at him with no guilt or shame whatsoever now that no one would see. And, god, he was so beautiful.

 

I felt a blush creep up my cheeks and I lightly shook my head to snap out of it. I moved as lightly as I could so as not to disturb his sleep to remove the offensive object that was poking at my back. I pulled out a beer bottle and cursed internally as I noticed for the first time all the bottles, cans, chips bags and candy wrappers littering the living room floor. We had probably consumed every last drop of alcohol my dad had bought during the week, which was a lot for just a bunch sixteen-year-olds. That of course meant I'd had to go buy some more before they got home and noticed. 

 

I stretched my arm over Matt to where my phone had made it sometime during the night to check the time. 

 

_9:40_

 

Shit.

 

We must have fallen asleep sometime during the opening scene of Saw IV because I remember wanting to figure out how that machine worked and deciding I wouldn't make it. We had all slept like this through the entire night then. That would explain the pain in my neck that was currently making an appearance.

 

I sighed and sat up, stretching my legs, luckily without kicking Tyler and Peggy, who were sleeping on the floor below us, in the head, and disentangling myself from Matt as gently as possible, careful not to wake him up. But Matt stirred anyway, starting to wake up and, even though I knew everyone should be out of the house soon, I cursed myself.

 

"Where are you going?" asked Matt groggily.

 

"Gotta clean this mess up." I whispered, showing him the bottle even though I'm sure he'd closed his eyes again.

 

"Mmm...What's the time?" he slurred.

 

"9:40". Matt made a sound of protest, pouting a little.

 

"It's too early to get up. Come 'ere." he whined, weakly trying to pull me back on the couch and I almost gave in for that damn look on his damn sleepy face.

 

"No." I protested but he held strong. "Matt, I need to clean up. My parents will be back soon."  At that he opened his eyes.

 

"Why so early?" he asked quietly, rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hands.

 

"It's not early. It's almost 10. They'll be freaking out that they supposedly left me alone here, if they've sobered up by now. Come on." I pulled at his arm gently.

 

We started getting up, me being too careful and Matt not so much, as always, he kicked Tyler in the ribs in the process. 

 

"Ow!"

 

"Sorry, mate."

 

"What are you doing?" Tyler murmured, sitting up straighter against the couch, Peggy rubbing sleep from her eyes. Tyler's eyes followed Matt as he sleepily picked up a couple bottles and disappeared in the kitchen.

 

"Need to clean up. My parents will be coming home soon." I explained, as I flicked the light switch by the kitchen door on, squinting as my eyes started to water to the sudden intrusion of light.

 

"Oh." he said quietly and got up, stretching, Peggy following, Joel and Beth joining them soon after. 

 

I went into the kitchen, grabbing a black plastic bag from the cupboard underneath the sink and ran back. Minutes later four zombies were roaming the living room picking up trash while Mia and Dom were sleeping soundly, oblivious of everything happening around them.

 

"Oi! You twat. Get up!" Matt poked Dom's ribs with his foot. Dom whined and turned away causing Mia's head to fall on the floor and she woke with a start.

 

"Heyy! What- Dom!" she complained and slapped his arm.

 

"It was Matt!" he said in the same tone, getting up and chasing a cackling Matt around the living room. "You wanker!"

 

"What are you doing?" Mia asked me. 

 

"Cleaning up." I stated simply as I stepped over her catching a beer can. She murmured a little 'oh' like she just realized and stumbled on her feet to help us. "Yeah." 

 

And I swear, if you didn't know by now, never let a bunch of groggy zombie kids clean up your house.

 

While Mia tried to sweep some crumbles of the table Dom decided to attack hug her from behind causing her to wipe the vase clean off the coffee table. 

 

"Shit!" they swore in unison, eyes wide staring at me as I let the plastic bag I was carrying around for the past ten minutes fall to the floor with a loud crushing sound. Probably bottles breaking. I sighed running a hand through my oily hair.

 

"Alright. Enough cleaning for today. Out." I said firmly, trying to hold my temper as I pointed at the door.

 

"I'm so so sorry, Tori!" Mia hurried to say, trying to avoid the broken glass as she ran to me.

 

"No." I pushed her away when she came to hug me while glaring at Dom.

 

"You're screwed now, man." hastily laughed Tyler as he was pushed through the door.

 

"Bye!" I sang as they walked out.

 

"See ya later." murmured Matt as he passed me by.

 

"I'll call you later, Tori!" chirped Mia poking her head through the door before closing it behind her.

 

I turned around looking at the mess the living room still was and mentally making a list of all the thing I had to do until my parents were back home. Then I turned to the poor glass vase that lied shattered on the floor beside the couch (and probably under it as well). I nodded, preparing myself for a proper speech from my parents later.

 

"Right." I sighed and got to work.

 


End file.
